The Past Never Stays The Past
by FiercePrincess
Summary: Every one knows Jenny Humphrey, Nate Archibald, Blair Waldorf, and Chuck Bass. But when an unlikely couple starts to appear, the two exs decide now is the time to win back the love of the one that they have lost. Who will end up with who? Only in time...
1. The Past Never Stays The Past

Jenny Humphrey wasn't a normal Brooklyn girl. She, unlike most girls from her neighborhood, went to school at the well know Constance Billard. Her second year just came to an end. After two years of suffering under the rein of Blair Waldorf, she had control of it now, because of Blair actually. They had made amens... for now...

Summer had just started and Jenny was excited! There would be peace at last! Her dad just got engaged, Dan was getting ready for college, and Eric and Jonathan offered to take her to Maui with them! This summer couldn't get any better. So that left only getting worse, she didn't know that though.

"Hey Jen! Hurry up packing!" Eric van der Woodsen laughing, "Jonathan is already down stairs waiting!"

Jenny sighed happily and yelled back, "One sec! I only have a few more things to pack up!" As she said it she picked a shirt out of her dresser. Under it was the love letter Nate Archibald had given her, before breaking up.

This made Jenny want to just break down and cry. Nate was the best thing that ever happened to her, and she screwed up big time. She tried to not think about him as much as she could. That was impossible though. He was every where, reminding her of what she can't have. It was pure hell.

Eric knocked on the side of the door and walked in, "Are you okay, Jenny?" seeing a tear roll down her cheek, "What happened?!"

Jenny wiped her tear away, "Just a bad memory... Sorry I'm fine, let uh just go," Jenny didn't want to talk about it. It'd only make everything worse.

Confused, but respecting his best friend's wishes, Eric dropped it. He wanted their flight to be enjoyable. Not that flying in a private jet wouldn't be enjoyable_!_ Still knowing Jenny, and every one else in the Upper East Side, anything can turning anything into a nightmare.

"OK, so are you ready to go? Jonathan's waiting and I can't wait to get there!" Eric said smiling, trying to get Jenny to forget what ever it was.

"Yeah, sorry. Tell Jonathan I'll be there in a second, okay? I just need one more thing. Sorry..." Jenny couldn't help to apologize, though she had nothing to be sorry for. Love is a bitch, it turns you into your worse.

Eric just nodded and left, hopping by the time she got down stairs she'd be happy again. He skipped down the stairs and smiled when he saw Jonathan leaning against the car. He loved Jonathan, from the bottom of his heart. He never said it out loud though, not to his face any ways.

Before putting her last dress into her bag her phone rang. Jenny hesitate before seeing who it was. She wasn't in the mood to talk, but it might be Dan or her Dad so she decided she probably at least check. It was Blair... Jenny kind of owed her one, so she answered, "Hello?"

"Jenny! Hi! Since you're now queen of Constance Billard I decided you should be one of the first to hear that Chuck and I are _officially_ a couple!" Blair sounded ecstatic. Can you blame her though? Two years of just games, trying to get true love. You'd be excited to if you were finally together with the person you'd been chasing!

"Oh... Congratulations Blair! I'm really happy for you," Jenny tried to sound happy for them, but how could she? Nate memories just flew into her head, her and Blair _just_ made peace, and Chuck... The forgiveness hadn't kicked in all the way yet.

Blair could tell Jenny wasn't _that_ happy, "Not that it makes a difference to me but... What's up Jenny?" Blair stopped for a second. It sounded _so_ weird not calling her Little Humphrey, or Little J any more. But she wasn't, she was now Queen J... weird!

"Nothing, to involve you. I'm actually packing to leave to Maui with Eric and Jonathan at the moment." Jenny knew bringing up Nate would just lower the chances of any such thing as a friendship happening between them.

Blair laughed and sighed, "Jenny! You're queen now! You know I love Eric and Jonathan from the bottom of the heart, but you need to find a nice, _straight_, guy!" She said thinking of the awful Asher Hornsby.

When Jenny and Asher first started dating, it instantly boosted Jenny's popularity. Witch, of course, Blair didn't like at all. So when Dan came around seeing Asher kissing another guy, who turned out to be Eric, Blair used it against Jenny to regain control. But when she found out Eric was the other guy, she couldn't do.

Since rumors were going around that Asher was gay, he made Jenny tell every one she lost her virginity to him. And that Jenny just needed to play along, and she could get what she wanted. Then Eric gave the OK to tell every one about Asher and him, destroying Jenny.

That was the past though, a haunting past, but still a past. Blair just wanted Jenny to stop hanging around gay guys all the time. Nothing wrong with being gay, but come on! Jenny is a young, hot, smart single girl living in New York! It's like she wasn't even _trying_ to find a boy!

"I know Blair! But I mean..." Jenny said trying to think quick, "They'll be plenty of hot guys in Maui!" She said lying about her reason.

Blair shook her head, "Jenny! Nice excuses but seriously, it never hurts to have a king at your side when you start out. I mean I wouldn't get any where as far as I did if I didn't start off with Nate," Blair said it like it wasn't a bad thing to use a guy to get where you want. Then again some of the greatest women used men as stepping stones.

This wasn't a good time to be talking about boyfriends, and bringing up Nate for that fact too, "Listen Blair thanks for your help, with everything. But now isn't really a good time to be talking about that stuff. I'll uh... Calling you one I land if you want?" Jenny said not sure if they were actually friends yet or if Blair was just doing the ex-queen duties or what ever.

"You don't _have_ to call..." Blair said trying to pretend like she didn't care, "But fine, you can if you want. Bye Queen J..." With that Blair hung up.

All the sudden Jenny didn't seem to be so sad any more. No matter how much she liked to think she didn't care what Blair thought, she called her _Queen J!_ Jenny never imagined any one calling her that! And coming from Blair exspeically! Maybe things weren't so bad?

With a smile, Jenny finished up, grabbed her bags, and ran downstairs. A vacation from New York would be a nice change of pace, "Johnathan!" Jenny shouted as she dropped her bags to give him a great big hug, "I've missed you!"  
Jonathan couldn't help but laugh, "We saw each other just the other day..." He hugged her back though, it was still nice.

"I know! But still, everything seems to just be flying by lately. It's just nice to be around a friend," Jenny smiled and got in the limo, "You boys coming?"

Eric smiled at her, "Yes your highness!" Slightly mocking her new found power of the school.

And with that Eric and Jonathan got in the limo, and they drove off to the airport. Everything was going good, great really, until they entered the private jet. Jenny's excitement from the lavishing plane was instantly crush when she noticed Chuck. Sitting in the back. Just smiling at her.

Stopping right by the door Jenny looked Chuck dead in the eye, "What are _you_ doing here?!" This was suppose to be peace, and quiet! Yet she had Chuck Bass right in front of her!  
Chuck just grinned, "Nice to see you too." He said it in that mysterious, I'm-To-Good-For-You-Voice. Jenny couldn't stand it.

Eric was just as shocked as Jenny, "Wait... Chuck what _are_ you doing here?!" No one informed him of Chuck coming.

"Well Blair told me you were all heading to Maui, and well," He winked at Jenny, "I thought I'd join. You know, for some fun." Chuck said that knowing this would only be fun for _him_. For Jenny it'd be a nightmare!

With out another word, Jenny sat down and waited for take off. She made zero eye contact with Chuck, avoided talking to Chuck, anything Chuck related was a defiant _no_. Jenny did good about keeping her distance until the last thirty minutes of the flight, where she gave in to talking, because Eric and Jonathan were asleep. And well there wasn't really anything to do.

"So how's Blair?" Jenny wanted to talk, but keep the subject off anything related to her, "Why isn't she coming? Why aren't you with her instead?"

Chuck grinned, he knew she'd cave eventually, "Blair's fine. She's not coming because she's visiting her dad, and I'd much rather be around you," He got up and sat right next to Jenny, "Enough about Blair though, how have you been?"  
The one thing Jenny _didn't_ want to talk about. Herself. That was Chuck though. Always knowing what to say, and bring up things, when you don't want to talk about it at all!

"I'm good, thanks," Chuck touched Jenny's hand. Instantly flashbacks of the Kiss On The Lips party started flashing threw Jenny's head. It was like the whole night was happening all over again. It was horrible.

Chuck had apologized for his behavior, and Jenny thought she forgave him enough. The memories were still so awful though. It wasn't Chuck though, it was everything. The party, ruining Dan's first date with Serena, the fact it _happened_. The fact it was Chuck just gave a face, but he wasn't the crime.

A tear slowly rolled down Jenny's check. She didn't want to remember. She didn't want to have to hate Chuck. She just wanted it to be _gone_. That was all. For it to leave her, and let her live her life in peace, and with out being scared of being around Chuck Bass. So maybe they could be friends...

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked, actually sincere, "I'm sorry if I brought up something that made you upset. Chuck asked, actually sincere, "I'm sorry if I brought up something that made you upset. Just forget what ever I said, we can forget it." Was he _actually_ apologizing for his actions?

Jenny smiled at Chuck, he was being sweet. It'd be wrong to give him the cold shoulder, "You didn't say anything wrong. I just..." She looked at his hand, still on hers.

"Oh! I uh..." Chuck pulled his hand away as fast as he can, "Sorry?" He said sorry, _again_. This must be a record or something.

"It's okay, don't be sorry. I was just thinking of the last time you held me hand..." Jenny was ready to move on. The past was now the past, and she wasn't going to let that stop her with _anything_... Or any one...


	2. Has The Heart Forgiven?

Chuck looked at Jenny for a second, then he got up and walked back to his seat with no explanation. He felt so weird when he was around her. Like he was a better person. Chuck didn't _want_ to be a better person! He just wanted to be Chuck Bass. Care free, rich bastard, woman crazed Chuck Bass! Well even though he _was_ with Blair now... He still wanted to keep his vibe of being bad. And Jenny took that away from him when he was around her.

Jenny felt some what hurt when Chuck left. Did she do something wrong? Didn't she just apologize, or forgiven him? Or what ever the heck you'd qualify Jenny telling Chuck _not_ to be sorry. She just wanted some type of friendship or at least being able to talk to one another with out any awkward tension.

For the rest of the flight Chuck ignored Jenny as much as he could. Where as Jenny kept on peering over, trying to catch his eye. Neither actually wanted to talk to each other, but still wanted to know the other knew they were there. Can you say love, hate relationship?

When the airplane finally landed Eric and Jonathan woke up, not knowing anything about Chuck and Jenny's new found tension. Not that it would make a difference. If anything it would make it worse. Eric would just try to make it go away, and every one be friends once again. That was Eric though, thinking of others before himself.

Jonathan stretched his arms and yawned, "That was a fast flight!" He smiled at Eric, "Then again... I fell asleep!" He was happy to be here with Eric.

"Yeah so did I... What happened while we were out?" Eric said, directly to Jenny. Thinking of how awkward it must have been with just being around Chuck.

When Eric said that Chuck's head went down. He knew exactly why Eric was asking. The past will always haunt you. Even when you take it all back, when you apologize until you can't even _talk_ any more. It's still there, and it's still ready to get you at any unsuspecting moment. Chuck was going to have to live with that for the rest of his life.

Jenny looked at Chuck with his head down, "It was great actually. Chuck and I talked a little bit. It was uh," She stopped to try and find a believable word, "Nice?"

Eric wanted to ask why she said it more like a question then a statement, but drama wasn't needed! They just landed in Maui. He was _not_ going to let what ever the heck happened while he was asleep ruin Jonathan and his vacation, though it would probably come back to haunt him later on. What ever, the beginning was going to be nice. Weather Jenny and Chuck liked or not!

The pilot came out, "I hope the flight was satisfying for all of you," He looked at Chuck, "Than you Mr. Bass for the generous tip at the beginning of the flight," He tipped his hat and walked back into the cockpit.

"You _tipped_ the pilot?!" Jenny said in amazement, "I know I'm not a usual with the whole billionaire, private jet stuff but that seems a little odd." She had a point. Tipping a pilot? Weird. Before they even took off? Weirder!

Chuck just looked at Jenny, his eyes were looking at her, but him himself was looking away, "He wasn't going to let me on, so I gave him a tip..."

"Wait! I'm confused," Eric was caught off guard, "First of all you _bribed_ him! And second of all it was so you could get on your own plane?! That doesn't add up Chuck."

Every one was a tad confused, "I had to bribe him because Lily told him to not let me get on this plane with out her okay... And since no one told me about our little get away until I heard it from Blair, there was no time to reach Lily. So I just gave him a couple hundred," He looked at everyone, "Hey! I'm planning on calling her as soon as we get out of this plane!"

"Then let's get out..." Jenny said as she rushed to the exit. It was getting to weird being around Chuck. He didn't make sense! She didn't _want_ to understand him. If she understood him then that would make it easier for him to understand her. And Jenny didn't want Chuck to understand her broken self.

In silence they went to the hotel. Jenny was planning on staying with Eric and Jonathan, until some _very_ bad news came! The hotel screwed up on the reservations and so the room they were suppose to share is now a one bedroom. The ground wasn't really an option. Chuck though was oh so nice to offer to share his room!

"No way!" Jenny yelled at Chuck for even _mentioning_ the idea.

Chuck grinned, he was trying to keep his bad boy attitude, "Come on, promise I won't do anything bad." He said it like he was lying. Witch he wasn't, but he wanted Jenny to believe he would.

"You know what Chuck?! I am so sick of you and your disgusting thoughts!" Jenny said furiously turning around, "You know? For a second when we were on the plane I thought, 'Hey! Maybe Chuck and I can be friends and stop all this hate!'. I was an idiot for thinking I could even be in the same _room_ with you!"

That set something off in Chuck, "I said I was sorry a hundred times! Not right to you but every night I would feel so bad for what I did! And not matter what I do or say you still don't give me a chance!" Chuck said stepping closer to Jenny, "I am trying here, and I just don't understand how come you keep on pushing me away..."

Jenny stopped. Was _she_ the one making this harder? It was... She let him apologize, but she never made amens. He said he was sorry on the plane for making her upset, and once again she didn't do _anything_ to make Chuck feel better about it. She was the block stopping them from becoming friends... Or anything close to it.

"I'm sorry Chuck..." Jenny said quietly, looking straight into his eyes. He did his part and now it was Jenny's time to do hers. Peace needed to be made.

This made Chuck get a weird look on his face, "Apology accepted... Jenny..." He was thrown off that she apologized, but if he didn't accept, he never would be able to take a step closer.

Jenny's breathe was literally token away. Was it because Chuck was so close? Was it because peace had been made? Was it because it was Chuck Bass himself?!

"You weren't suppose to accept." Jenny cracked a smile. She was serious when she said she was sorry, but thought any right minded person would say she shouldn't be. Then again, she was talking to Chuck Bass.

Chuck smiled, "I hate you Jenny... I have to let you know that..." He said it like it was a compliment, not an insult. Witch it _wasn't_, right?

"What?!" This took Jenny back a few, yet she got a little closer to Chuck.

"You make me want to different, and better. Lets be real though, I'm Chuck Bass. I'm not suppose to want to be good," He peered into Jenny's eyes. Trying to ready her soul, and how she could stay so pure in such a corrupted world.

Jenny on the other hand was looking into Chuck's eyes, marveled she actually _found_ a soul. This made new tension go around them. Not like the awkward, I-Don't-Know-What-To-Say tension, that was on the plane. More like I-Have-To-Get-Away-From-You-Before-I-Do-The-Wrong-Thing tension. They knew it was wrong they were this close, only inches away.

Chuck brushed Jenny's hair out of her face, but kept his hand on her check. He was ready to pull away, but Jenny didn't. So he didn't. They stared into each others eyes, until Jenny was brave enough to lean in. Chuck was right about to do the same thing until...

"**Jenny?!** Is that you?!" That voice was none other then Nate Archibald's!

Chuck immediately pulled away his hand, and Jenny twirled around to see Nate standing right there. Why wasn't he on his back packing trip with Vanessa?! _Why_ did he just ruin the moment Jenny never thought would happen, but was now going to die if it didn't.


	3. One Return, Means One Goodbye

Jenny was speechless. Chuck was just about to... and she was about to... and now Nate is. Nothing seemed to connect! What if Nate being here was a sign though? Wait, what sign? A sign _not_ to kiss Chuck, or a sign to get back together with Nate? Either way, Jenny's and Chuck's moment was gone. So kissing was probably never going to happen now...

"It is you!" Nate came over and gave Jenny a huge hug. He didn't even notice Chuck, he only was looking at Jenny.

"Yeah it's me..." Jenny hugged back. It felt nice to be held by some one who actually seemed they cared. But it was Nate. They were only friends not, and not a single thing more.

Chuck couldn't stand looking at them. He was... what's the right word? Chuck couldn't find it. He wasn't... _jealous_! Was he?! No! He's Chuck Bass, he never envies any one else! Never! Until now...

The hug was lasting to long for Chuck, "Nathaniel!" He shouted and split them up and shock his hand, "How are you my man?" He looked back and grinned at Jenny.

When he grinned all the butterflies flew away. It wasn't a, I'm sorry smile, it was one of his sick perverted grins! With that Jenny was very happy they didn't kiss. Because in the end he was always going to be Chuck Bass, player and hater. And Jenny didn't want to be in a collection of all the hearts he's broken. That wasn't her thing.

Nate gave Chuck a weird look. He had _no_ idea why Chuck was here, more less why he was with Jenny, "Hey Chuck! What's up?" He smiled at the both of them, then looked back and forth, "What are you two doing here?" Now he gave Jenny a concerned and confused look.

_Why_ did every automatically assume Jenny wasn't okay?! Who cares if she's with Chuck? She can take care of herself. For Pet's sake she survived living with a sycophant model who burned all her designs! She could handle herself around Chuck. Well maybe not if he became Mr. Sweet Guy again, then Jenny might of some problems controlling herself.

Jenny wanted to show Nate she wasn't a baby, but she didn't want to make Chuck think she still wanted him any. So she propped up her shoulders, smiled, looked at Chuck, and looked back at Nate. That's what you did when you wanted to take seriously, right? Eh...

"We're great!" Jenny said pushing past Chuck to get closer to Nate, "I was coming here with Jonathan and Eric, then he showed up," She rolled her eyes, giving Nate the sign she was talking about Chuck.

A _very_ heavy weight just was lifted off Nate's shoulders. He thought he was going crazy. Because for a second there, he thought Jenny and Chuck might... You know. _Like_ each other! That, thankfully, wasn't the case. Or at least Nate was trying to see it that way. But he suspected by how calm Jenny was, something more was going on.

"Well I'm actually really happy to see you..." Nate said giving her a genuine smile, and looking at the soul he foolishly let go of.

"Well I'm happy you're happy to see me," Jenny looked down like a shy kid on their first day of school, "I mean us!" She added in as fast as could before either one of them thought she had any feelings for Nate.

Chuck smiled to himself. So Jenny _didn't_ like Nate any more! Well maybe that wasn't the case, but at least she didn't want any one to know. Even better, she didn't want Chuck himself to know.

"So Jenny doesn't want me to know she likes another guy..." Chuck thought himself grinning, "Witch means she still has the urge to kiss me, and for me not to give up..." He let a laugh slip. It was weird, but he was happy Jenny still wanted to have him want her.

Nate ignored Chuck's laugh and smiled back at Jenny, "So why I said I'm _actually_ happy to see you, besides for me just being happy to see you, is because my grandfather is having a party tonight and well," He tried looking like he really didn't want to ask her the question, "I thought I'd have to go dateless... but since you're here..."  
"What?! Are you asking me to be your date Nate?" Jenny bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh at the stupid rhyme she'd just made. It was an accident but still, it was _funny_. Maybe she found it _too_ funny...

Chuck made certain to laugh as loud as he could, so Nate and Jenny would feel uncomfortable. Maybe even make Jenny laugh too. Make her admit she found it stupid and funny. He gave her a smile to urge her to laugh even more.

Jenny tried to ignore, but smiled at him. Ten seconds ago she hated him again, but now she just _had_ to smile! Chuck was putting some kind of spell over her, and she was starting to like the feel of it. Then there was Nate though, he turned Chuck's spell into a curse, and then took it all away.

"So will you?" Nate gave a quick glare to Chuck, "Unless, you don't want me to... Chuck..." He wanted Chuck to know that if anything _is_ going on, to be straight up about it. And not lie behind his back or what ever.

This made Chuck's stomach drop. Was it _really_ that obvious he wanted Jenny? He thought he was being so aloof about it. Only letting Jenny know, not the whole world. It was the first time Nate's been able to see he was secretly sending signals. I mean he did it all the time when Nate and Blair were still dating! Wait.. Blair... That made Chuck instantly become distance.

"I don't care what the hell you two do together." He looked at Nate like he didn't respect him, "Why would I want a Brooklyn girl anyways?" Chuck looked away from Jenny so he wouldn't see her crushed heart. He had to do it though, he couldn't lead her on a path that would just lead her to heart break, and a whole lot of hate.

The smile on Jenny's face disappeared into pure confusion. What did she do? Didn't he still want her? Didn't she still want him? Why would he say that about her? _Why_ wouldn't he look at her! All of this was flying threw Jenny's head as she held back her tears.

Nate on the other hand, was pissed. How dare that Mother Chucker say that?! "I think you should take that back Chuck..." he said trying to be civil.

"Why? What's she going to do? Sue me?!" Chuck let out a soulless laugh, "You have to have _money_ to do that! Remember Nathaniel?"

That was the last straw! Nate didn't care if he hadn't _actually_ spoken to Jenny in forever. Chuck had no freaking right to say that about her! Jenny was amazingly nice, sweet, down to earth, and caring person! So maybe nice, sweet, and caring all fall into the same category... It didn't matter. Jenny was to good to here this crap coming from Chuck, from _anyone_.

"You _really_ should have token that back..." Nate said, holding back his anger. Chuck just laughed and turned around. Nate grabbed Chuck's shoulder, spun him around and socked him in the face.

The whole lobby froze to watch to young men throw punches at each, while a young girl was frantically trying to stop them. There was no use though, both wanted to fight, _needed_ to fight. Nate wanted to get revenge for what Chuck said. And Chuck wanted revenge... for Nate stealing her...


	4. One Day Must Be A Record, I Love You

"Stop! Guys seriously!" Jenny screamed trying to stop them, "Please if either you care about the other stop!" She wanted to say, "If you care about me!", just to see if Chuck would stop. But she didn't, she didn't want either to think she liked them.

All the sudden, they both stopped. They've fought over a girl before, maybe not actually physically, but they didn't want to go threw it again. There was no point. Not like there fighting each other to the death was going to make Jenny want them any more. It was all her choice, they couldn't affect the other's chance, only their own.

Chuck stood up slowly. His lip was bleeding, and his head was now pounding. Nate could really hit! No wonder her played lacrosse, Chuck could swear his nose might be broken. But what he was deciding was it really worth it? If he made Jenny chose right now, she'd walk away with Nate. Or would she?

Nate got up and rolled his shoulders. For a guy who has no athletic activities at all, Chuck was pretty strong. He wasn't beaten up like Chuck was though. He tried to look it though. Some one is going for sympathy points!

"I'm sorry..." Chuck said looking at no one specifically, "I'm sorry Jenny, I shouldn't have said that and it was wrong." It was hard to say because he _meant_ to say it. He _meant _to hurt her. He _meant_ to piss off Nate. Chuck didn't know any other way to make people want to see him, or be around him.

Trying to avoid smiling, Jenny looked away from his sad, sorry face, "It's okay, I'm just glad you guys stopped fighting. Thank you," She looked up at both of them, "You too Nate, that was nice of you." She cracked a smile.

"Any time." Nate smiled at Jenny, then ignored Chuck, "I know this all just happened but can you help me get to my room? I can barely walk!" He pretended like it hurt to laugh.

Nate knew it was wrong, but what else could he do? He wanted Jenny to avoid Chuck, and be around him instead. And at the moment he couldn't thing of any other thing to do then make her feel like she had to help him. It wasn't any better then Chuck's manipulation, but he couldn't help it!

Jenny looked at Nate, then slowly turned to Chuck. He was practically falling over. But he didn't ask for her help, so she should probably go ahead and just help Nate. I mean there was no point in helping him, right? Not like he was going to say, "I love you." Because _everyone_ knows it took him to years to say it to Blair!  
Crap! Blair! Two things popped into Jenny's head. First, she was suppose to call Blair like two hours ago when they landed. And second, Chuck isn't just Chuck any more. Chuck is now _Blair's_ Chuck! Jenny can't, and never should, have feelings for Blair's Chuck! Jenny was double screwed.

"Actually Nate... I'd love to but," She looked at Chuck, then looked right back to him, "I have to do somethings. I'll see you tonight though, if your invitation is still open." Jenny said referring to the dinner party or what ever.

With that Jenny walked over, put Chuck's arm around her shoulder, and helped him walk over to the elevator. Nate was in shock, Chuck was in shock, and Jenny herself was in shock. Did she _really_ ditch Nate Archibald for Chuck Bass? The Chuck she just decided she couldn't touch because he was Blair's? Well Jenny didn't seem to really care any more.

"You don't have to do this..." Chuck said as Jenny brought him a bag of ice for his head, "I can take care of myself." He wanted to stay mysterious. That always seemed so much harder to do around Jenny though. It was that something that made him want to apologize for doing nothing too.

Jenny just rolled her eyes, "Yeah Chuck, I know you can! It doesn't mean you always have to though. Let me help you." Though there was no actual reason for her too. What did Chuck ever do to help her, beside for apologizing for all the bad things he did? It didn't seem to mater though.

"Jenny..." Chuck looked her in the eyes, deep in the eyes.

"What is it? Need something?" Jenny smiled hopefully, she thought she could at least show him she liked being around him.

He sat up by her, "Why are you helping me? Really." Chuck got closer, but Jenny just shrugged, "You could be helping the guy we all know you still like. For some strange reason though you chose helping me over him. _Why?_"

This question made Jenny's heart stop. It wasn't like he was asking her if she loved him, but she never once prepared herself for this question. She didn't want to say because, because _everyone_ knows because means, I like you!

"You've been trying to be nice to me Chuck, and I know you didn't mean what you said in the lobby." Jenny looked away, "And even if you did it's fine, I'm use to that kind of stuff.

Chuck hated Jenny saying that. Were there really that many stuck up bitches at Constance Billards? Well he knew there were a lot of stuck up girls, but that mean. Should he _really_ be surprised though? The whole Upper East was like that. Jenny wasn't really Brooklyn though. If anything she was like a pure blood one of them, like Dan's label. The Ultimate Insider, except Jenny didn't deny it.

Due to the awkwardness starting to come up, Chuck decided it's be best to change the subject, "So are you _really_ going to the party with Nathaniel?" He laughed, trying to show Jenny he thought it was stupid.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "It depends, after me helping you instead of him," She paused and shook her head at Chuck, "I highly doubt it!"  
"Well he'd be a foul not to want you as his date," He looked Jenny in the eyes again. Seeing her perfect, and damaged, soul. She deserved better then a guy like Nate. Who just uses you for his events and then leaves you the very next day.

She had to look at him, it'd be wrong _not_ to. The second she did though she felt her checks burning up. Jenny smiled shyly and turned away. There was no way she could deny it any more, she was falling in love with Chuck Bass. Who so conveniently is dating Blair Waldorf, and is known for his non-loving back! But you don't find love, love finds _you_.

"Um... I have to call Blair," She avoided eye contact, "I'll be right back." Jenny ran outside the room. She needed room to breathe without feeling so self conscious.

When Jenny said Blair, Chuck's heart stopped. You'd think it was because he was in love with her, or he felt guilty for flirting with Jenny. But his heart stopped because he knew he didn't feel the same way any more. It had only been a week or so, but it's gone. Their two years of fighting for each other, jut to lose again, the victory from that had been crushed. Just by Jenny Humphrey herself. It was wrong how short lived their bliss was, it would be even worse if he ignored his feelings again.

He just spent two years of his life ignoring how he felt, and it _just_ ended. Chuck needed to tell Jenny as soon as he could, no more wasted days! No more pretending and lying to his own heart. It would be a war of wrong and right, but even if he could have her for one night.

The door slowly opened as Jenny entered. Her face was so blank and emotionless. He'd never saw her like this before. What could've Blair said that was so bad to make her look dead inside? _Why_ would Blair say something so could? Weren't they friends now or what ever?

Chuck jumped off the bed and walked over to Jenny, "Are you okay? What did Blair say?" He was concerned from the bottom of his heart. This made him only like Blair less.

"Nothing... she uh didn't pick up. I need to get ready for Nate's thing..." Jenny walked passed Chuck just so she could wipe a tear without him seeing. She could tell him why, but that would only make things worse.

Since he didn't know what to say Chuck just left the room, so she could change in peace. It was bugging him what happened though. He trusted Jenny that Blair really didn't pick up, but then what happened that made her that way? They didn't _know_ any one here! So who had the power to make her so sad?

Two hours later their was a knock on Chuck, and Jenny's, hotel door, "One second!" Jenny said sighing, she was no longer looking forward to this dinner party. She just spent the last hour redoing her makeup; because every tear would mess it up again.

When she opened the door she saw Nate holding flowers, smiling. Acting as if nothing happened, as if it was all for the best. She'd never be able to see him the same again. He was worse then Chuck could ever be! Nate Archibald, was the one guy Jenny could care less if she saw him again.

"Ready to go?" He said handing her the flowers, "You look great!"

Jenny wanted to say a couple of things, but if she wanted Nate to keep quiet about the "secret" she'd better just keep her mouth shut. She grabbed the flowers and threw them on the bed, "Let's go, sooner the better." Thinking, "_And_ the sooner I can leave." All respect had been lost for Nate. She just still couldn't believe him! Who knew?

They walked down, as far apart as Nate would let Jenny. He was acting if they were madly in love. Jenny was acting like she was being forced to even by him, witch she was. The only thing that was going threw her head was, "Chuck can't find out. This is for the sake of you, and any chance with him." But that chance was getting slimmer and slimmer with every glare she made at Nate.

Some how Jenny managed to escape Nate. Being around him just made her want to scream. She really thought something was going on with Chuck, but karma really knows how to roll in like a bitch! At least it knows how to help some one be a bitch. Actually bitch didn't even _cover_ how awful Nate was being! And the fact he was acting so cool about, only making it worse.

"Well hello angel, it must be my lucky night," A familiar voice said, Jenny turned around to see Chuck, "And with taste to boot." He said grinning at her dress.

That sentence sounded so familiar! But from what? When? Then it hit her! The night at the masquerade ball, when Jenny got her pay back on him for... you know. He came up to her and totally started flirting. The remake was much better.

"Apparently not, I'm talking to you," Jenny smiled at him. It was nice they could make fun of what happened. Both things that happened. Okay so it was just nice to be around him!

He couldn't help but smile at her, "Beautiful and mean, I've got chills," since Jenny was playing along, he thought he might as well to, "Care to dance with the poor devil?" Chuck winked.

This is where Jenny had to stop messing around. She couldn't sneak off with him like she did before, but she couldn't dance with him either. If Nate saw... it'd be all over. And no matter how much she could gain from taking that risk she just couldn't do it! She was to in love with Chuck now to ever think about losing it. Jenny would much rather live in a world of fantasy with, what could've been. Then try to work threw the real problems, she was just to scared.

Chuck knew something was up, and he _had_ to know! He had to help her. The pain inside her was to obvious. Who hurt her? Why would any one want to? She was Jenny Humphrey, the sweet Brooklyn who's gotten out of control, yet always went back to her sane self. It didn't matter what her hair or style looked like any more. Jenny, was still Jenny. And only an idiot would want to hurt her.

"What happened?" Chuck came closer to Jenny, "What happened when you went to call Blair?" He took her hand, only for her to quickly yank it away.

"Nothing! I have to get some fresh air!" Jenny grabbed the sides of her dress and ran out the exit to the garden. She was crying again, God she hated crying! It made her feel so much weaker. She didn't want to be weak though, but she couldn't help it.

Chuck looked around furiously. There was some one in this room who couldn't see her with him! No one here would even _care_ who they were. They were all millionaire legal men who would only care for your name, not your love life. Chuck couldn't waste another second looking though, he ran after Jenny to the garden.

That was a mistake though, Nate watched him run after Jenny. He warned Jenny if she was with Chuck he'd tell every one. But he didn't even _need_ the dirt any more! All he needed was a picture of Jenny and Chuck close together, and the rest is out of here! Chuck could say goodbye to Blair. And Jenny... well Jenny could say goodbye to everything. So he followed them.

"What is going on Jenny! Please tell!" He grabbed her hand, pulling her in, "Actually don't... I have to tell you something before I can't say it, and I chicken out." Chuck was shocked he actually just admitted he was scared. He was though, he was terrified to the bottom of his very soul.

Jenny wanted to pull her hand away, she didn't. There was no point. Chuck was just going to keep on trying, and it was better to get this over with. Facing the truth was going to be hard. Telling him about how they can never be by each other, was going to be harder.

"I know, everyone knows me as the guy who can't feel. Or the guy who sleeps around, and is always backstabbing. But Jenny Humphrey," Hey looked her in the eyes, "You make me want to be a better person. In fact it's almost impossible for me to _not_ be a better one when I'm around you! And I know this is going to sound so tacky but..." Chuck took both of Jenny's hands and took a step closer.

Without even trying, Jenny let a tear slip. It took him two years to tell Blair and now, less then a day, he was going to pour his heart out?! That didn't seem right! She felt the same exact way, but was it really right to backstab her new found friend? To screw every one else up? Was her happiness really the worth of others? Jenny's self confidence was on zero.

"I think in less then one day, you've stolen my heart," Chuck lifted up Jenny's crying face, "And with that I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you. I don't care about Blair, I care about you. You need to know that." After he said it he wanted to hit himself. Could it sound any tackier?!

Jenny was speechless. Did she see it coming? Yes. Did she want him to say it? Yes. Could she even possible mutter out the same thing? Probably not!

Chuck's facial experation didn't change. Jenny thought he'd be furious if she didn't say it back right away. But he didn't expect her to, he expected nothing from her. It was like some one proposing after two weeks of dating. It was crazy and stupid, but it didn't mean the person said no. Chuck just thought it was worth a shot.

"I don't think I'm falling in love with you..." Jenny said, now meting his sad and crushed eyes, "Because I already have. Chuck Bass I'm in love with you!" Jenny said it probably to loud, but she didn't care! She was in _love_ with Chuck Bass! And he felt the same way back. Why try and hide her happiness? Oh yeah, Nate...

With out even thinking Chuck grabbed Jenny and kissed her. He was about to pull away, to soon? To fast? But Jenny pulled him even closer. He ran his fingers through her golden hair, as she tightened her grip around his collar. This kiss? So beats the steamy kiss Jenny shared with Nate after her PG13 photo shot, and Chuck's sexy limo makeout and more session. Why hadn't they noticed each other earlier? At least, like this.

It was hard for them to actually kiss because they were both having so much trouble trying _not_ to smile! This was just to perfect, they thought the other was just so perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment. Except for an angry exboyfriend and his camera phone.

Nate was standing behind a bush shaking his head. He _warned_ Jenny that he was ready to play hard ball! So he lifted his camera, and clicked. Gossip Girl had some extreme summer gossip on the way. And it was going to make _everyone_ crazy!

Sorry Little J, you were warned.


	5. Untouched

Nate sent the information to Gossip Girl, and headed back inside. Would you like to hear the lovely message he sent along with the picture? Of course you do!

_Most people have trouble keeping secret affairs, but they've done an excellent job._

_Who knew all along Jenny and Chuck were teaming up to_

_Take down Blair?Vacations are the best._

None of the stuff about a secret affair, or taking down Blair was true. But Gossip Girl didn't need to know that. All that mattered to Nate was getting his revenge. Jenny was warned, and she knew it wasn't a bluff. The thing is he forgot to look over the fact it'd be hurting Blair, Dan, Rufus, Eric, Lily, Vanessa, basically everyone. It hurt Jenny though, so that was worth it all to him.

Chuck pulled away, he had to just see her face. So he could capture it forever. This _was_ going to be forever. His heart was overwhelmed with happiness. He'd never felt this way before, towards anyone, not even Blair. This was real, _pure _love. He was just so happy to be around Jenny, and needed nothing else but her.

Jenny was speechless. Now that Chuck was looking at her, shouldn't she say something? What was there to say though? It had all just been said. And even if she spoke, it would make no difference. They were together, with each other. Jenny couldn't ask for anything more. This was enough.

Impatiently waiting inside, was Nate. Why hadn't Gossip Girl sent out the blast yet?! It's not like it was pointless information! Maybe she caught on that he was BSing about the secret affair, but still the picture should have been good enough. Was she waiting for maximum damage like at his party? He could only hope.

"We should go to our room," Jenny said thinking about what would happen if Nate caught them. Or any one really. Then again she just really wanted to be with Chuck in their room, _alone_.

This is when Chuck's suspicion of there was some one who couldn't see them together. He only thought of Nate for a second, thinking that Jenny only wouldn't want to see them together if she still liked Nate. But she just said she loved _him_. So he didn't waste another thought. Then it "hit him". Jenny didn't want Eric or Jonathan to see! Why didn't he think of them earlier? Because he's **wrong**!

He took another good look at Jenny, then kissed her again. Their passionate moment was dying out and Chuck wanted to save it. Their was no hesitation this time for either of them. They were scared, that was for sure. But it wasn't going to stop them from loving each other... for now.

Jenny kissed Chuck again and again but every time she kissed him the more, haunting, chills ran down her back. She just kept imagining Nate popping out of nowhere, ruining her moment. Thinking about it though was ruining the moment all together. _This _is why her dad always told her to be honest and not to lie. We all forget it's for the best. On the Upper East Side though, secrets _are_ the truth!

Finally feeling the nervousness in their kiss, Chuck slowly came back. He looked into her eyes once again, then took her hand to walk away. Once they were alone he knew everything would be better. If it was even possible for him to, Jenny needed to feel better though. And that was more important then his feelings any day.

When they got to the room Jenny was still nervous. But a different kind of nervous. There was no one to see them, so why was she so scared? It's not like she hadn't... That was it! Jenny had never had sex before! No wonder even her eyes were trembling.

"Have you ever?" Chuck felt like the sentence didn't need to be completed. She knew what he was saying. He felt if he _did_ finish it, it'd only be more embarrassing to say no.

Their was silence for a moment, "Of course I have!" Jenny said avoiding most eye contact as possible, "I've had boyfriends you know!" She felt hurt for him even asking.

Something said she was lying, but Chuck wanted to believe her. It was time for no lies. Witch meant no suspicion. Even if she was lying, he couldn't see why. It wouldn't change a thing, except making it better.

Jenny sat on the bed, as Chuck walked over. She grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. Chuck gently leaned over her. Jenny laid back, looking into his eyes every moment they weren't kissing. This was really happening, and it was happening so fast.

They kissed over and over again. Jenny slid off Chuck's jacket as he undid the back of her dress. Even with this happening, Chuck could feel the nervousness in her kiss. He was nervous too, but Jenny was a little over the top nervous.

Slowly Chuck undid his tie, as Jenny slipped out of her dress. It revealed her purple laced underwear. Not once in her life did she think Chuck would be seeing her underwear, that she'd be _letting_ him see it! Then again Jenny never thought any of this would be happening.

Chuck was about to kiss her again. All of the sudden she turned her head, "Chuck I can't do this!" Jenny let out a big sigh. That came out a little more harsh then she planned.

"Why? Don't you love me?" Chuck said it, then regretted it. It sounded like he was playing the love card. Like he was trying to make her feel guilty. That was the last thing he wanted her to think though. He was just genuinely confused, why couldn't she go through with it?

Ugh! Was Chuck going to make her say it. She didn't want to say it. No she _really_ didn't want to say it! Saying it would make her feel a level lower then she already did for lying to Chuck about it.

"I've umm..." Jenny looked at the ceiling, "I've never had sex before. I just don't know if I can... If I can do this now" She felt bad. It might just be sex to Chuck, but to her it was something you only had one chance to get it right. If her first time, was the wrong time, it would never be the right time again. Even if she did love Chuck today, who knows about tomorrow? They could've just been bitten with summer love fever. Tomorrow he could pretend like nothing ever happened. And Jenny just couldn't take that risk.

A sigh slipped out of Chuck. He _knew_ it! Why would she hide that from him though? Who cares if it's only been a day. He already told himself he wasn't going to waste hiding his love this time. The only thing that mattered was her, Jenny. Chuck didn't want her to think she had to lie to impress him. He was already blown away, there was nothing she could do to change that.

Jenny crawled backwards, making her back be against the bed frame, "I knew you'd be upset!" She said referring to his sigh, "I'm sorry if I wont start having sex with you after one day, or in the back of a limo or what ever. But I just can't!"

Chuck sat on the side of the bed, "I'm not mad at you, or upset. I just wish you would've told me." He smiled at her, "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do. What right guy would?" So maybe he was a little disappointed, but if Jenny wasn't ready. She wasn't ready.

"Wait! Seriously?" That reply kind of caught Jenny off guard, she thought he'd be furious, "So you're okay, with us not doing anything?" Chuck was know for hitting home runs on first dates, or first nights meeting. Him saying it was okay... was like a pure miracle in Jenny's eyes!

He turned to her and just shock his head and laughed. His reputation really did stick! But he wanted to show Jenny he wasn't going to be like that any more, not with her. Though he had to admit, _not_ doing anything was going to be hard. Chuck couldn't think of one night he didn't do anything with a girl. That wasn't such a good thing.

Gently, Chuck ran his hand down Jenny's leg, he didn't have a reason. He just wanted to. She was there, he was there, he just wanted to know. To know what she felt like. That's all he wanted to know for now, the rest could be solved latter on. Nothing was rushing them.

As he ran his hand down her leg, Jenny felt butterflies in her stomach. So maybe they weren't going to go _there_ today, or any time soon with that. But he respected the fact she didn't want to. Witch in a weird way, made her want to do it even more.

"I'll take the couch," Chuck said looking her over one more time, "I... love you..." He wasn't sure if he was suppose to actually say it again. Was he just suppose to hope she knows, and then tomorrow maybe say it again? Chuck wasn't really a master at the whole "I love you" thing, but we all knew that.

Jenny got a confused look on her face, "Why the couch? Why don't you just sleep in the bed?" Just because they weren't going to have sex, didn't mean they couldn't sleep in the same bed. Did it? Jenny wasn't really a master at the whole sleeping, and _sleeping_, with someone thing.

This made Chuck think, had he ever just _slept _by a girl before? It couldn't hurt to. Maybe it would be nice just to hold some one, and be held. Feeling the love and each others heart beat. That's all that he would get, but when it came down to it. That's all he needed.

He got up and walked to the other side of the bed, and laid down. Slowly they both moved to each other. It was some what awkward, neither had done it before and it was just new. Once again, both of them, were scared. So many new things had happened in less then a day. And it was all because of the other.

"I love you too..." Jenny said realizing she didn't say it back before. She wanted to say it though, it wasn't like she felt guilty about it. But she thought if she didn't say it, then she'd lose it.

Hours passed as they just laid there together, not knowing if the other was awake. Something was keeping them up. Neither of them knew their own reason. Was Chuck feeling bad about Blair? Was Jenny thinking about if Nate would send out his dirt on her? What ever it was though, they were still in bliss next to each other.

Jenny rolled around, just to see Chuck's open eyes, and it hit her, "When I was younger my dad use to read me stories before I went to bed," She said smiling.

"Would you like me to read you something?" Chuck said joking. He knew she was going some where with this, but he couldn't help it.

Jenny just rolled her eyes. She knew she had to except stuff like this from Chuck, "My favorite author use to be Dr. Seuss and in a quote he said," Jenny crawled in closer, "'When you are in Love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams.' And I'm pretty sure that's why I'm still awake."

A soft smile grew on Chuck's face, because he knew that was _exactly_ why he was up, "Does this mean I'll never sleep again?" He quietly chuckled and rapped his fingers around hers. This wasn't perfect, it was beyond perfect. It was so wonderful no words could describe his happiness. And that's the way he liked it.

Slowly they both fell asleep. All good things must come to end, but them falling asleep wasn't the end. Waking up tomorrow would be the _begging_, of the end. Gossip Girl has wonderful timing.


	6. A Victim After All

Chuck awoke next to a Jenny Humphrey, who the night before he did nothing with. And he loved her. She was just so peaceful and perfect. Yesterday was by far the best day he'd ever had, nothing could ruin their happiness. But then his phone rang.

Quickly he answered so Jenny wouldn't wake up, "Hello?!" Chuck was slightly caught off guard. Who would be calling him? And at this hour, really.

"Hello Charles, how's your vacation?" It was Lily Van Der Woodsen. In other words Chuck's not legal mother. Who he might have forgotten to call, "Don't worry I'm not upset."

A sigh of relief went through the telephone line. Eric must of called Lily and let her know what was up. Eric was a great brother, even if Chuck wasn't always one back. Still he saved his ass from Lily so Chuck _really_ owed Eric now!

"I'm not mad at you for in Maui with out my permission," Lily took a dramatic pause. What could be say big to call Chuck about now, "What I'm curious about is why you're groping my soon to daughter in law, you're step sister."

She knew. How did she possibly know?! Eric wouldn't squeal if he saw, he just wouldn't. Were there like spies watching them? Was there a picture of them on Gossip Girl? If they were though, who took it, why did they take it, and why was Lily on Gossip Girl?!

Jenny woke up, and smiled at Chuck who was leaning up. He was even better now then he was yesterday, "Hey, last night was the best night I ever had," She said rapping her arms around his neck, not noticing the cellphone, "If only _every_ night could be like that!"

Of course Jenny said it just loud enough for Lily to hear. That's _all_ Lily needed to hear. She was not going to give them time to explain they didn't do anything and were in love. What she heard sounded a little to much like, "I just had the best sex _ever_ last night!" And um, she wasn't going to let that slid!

Chuck froze, he knew Lily heard what Jenny had just said. He knew what she was thinking. More importantly, he knew she was wrong! There was no time to explain or finish this conversation. With that Chuck flipped his phone closed.

"Oh... Who was that?" Jenny said still smiling, noticing he was on the phone. She kissed his check. Not once had she actually done the waking up together thing, but kissing him felt right. So why the heck _not_?

He turned around and kissed Jenny, talking to Lily about Jenny and him made him want her. Chuck kissed her again, and again, until he was right on top of her. Every one thought they did it, so why not do it? What was holding Jenny back still? He was still here wasn't he?

Jenny kissed back, she had no idea Chuck was trying to go there again. But at the moment he tried to take off one her bra straps, she knew he wasn't just showing he loved her, "Who was on the phone?" Who ever it was, made Chuck want to do this.

Chuck pulled back and stared her in the eyes. How did she know? Was it that obvious, or did she just understand him that much, "It was uhh..." This was going to sound _really_ weird coming out, "It was Lily."

"Lily?! What?!" Jenny jumped out of the bed, "Lily made you want to try and score with me again? What the hell?!" She was excepting it was like Blair, and he wanted to prove something or what ever. But this was _Lily_! Chuck's mom, her soon to be step mom! That made Chuck want to have sex? That just wasn't right.

He got up and went over to the mirror. Chuck just stared into the it, who was he now? He didn't want to be different from last night. Yet something inside him said he was different. But he wanted to be the Jenny's Chuck, not the Chuck's Chuck...

"They know..." Chuck said turning around to face Jenny, "Lily knows about us, and I'm assuming the whole Upper East Side does too!" He opened his phone to check Gossip Girl.

This caught Jenny off guard, "What? How!" She ran over to Chuck and his phone, and well enough they were on the very first page. Who would do this? Oh yeah, Nate!

Silence filled their room. But could they really be that shocked? Every one was going to find out sooner or latter. When they thought about it though, they never _thought _about it. Last night, no matter how long and fever it seemed to be, went by so quick. It had only been hours since they kissed. No time to actually think about what would happen afterwards. Why couldn't they just stay in their hotel room forever?

Jenny went back and sat on the bed, freaked out. She had _just_ made peace with Blair. She had _just_ gained some what respect from the mean girls. It had been weeks since she pissed off Dan and Rufus, and all her hard work. Gone because Gossip Girl had to be a bitch... again!

Was Chuck suppose to comfort her? How could he comfort her though, when he was just as shaken up. No one was suppose to find out this way! Now he was going to be known for being an even bigger two-timer. Gossip Girl couldn't let him have his happiness, she had to screw him over again.

They both looked at each other, letting their eyes do the talking. Were they crazy for thinking they could "get away" with this? He was _thee_ Chuck Bass, and she was _thee_ Jenny Humphrey. The Upper East Black Night, and the Brooklyn Blown Girl. It wasn't what the world planned for. If she belonged with any one from the Upper East, it was _thee_ Nate Archibald. The Upper East King. That was the only kind of forbidden love that was allowed.

Chuck went and started taking everything out of the dresser, "I'm going to go home. I need to some damage control," He stopped and starred at Jenny, "I need to set the record straight about all this." Once again he started packing.

"And what exactly are you setting straight Chuck? What are you going to tell them?" Jenny got up and put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you going to tell them it was a one night fling? That you really love me? Or what?! Because I honestly I don't know what you have planned." If Chuck was planning on saying nothing really happened and excepting her to date him secretly, he was _very_ wrong!

This was a question Chuck really didn't know how to answer, simply because he didn't know himself. First he'd have to calm Blair down. Then explain everything to Lily about what happened, and _didn't_ happen. Make Rufus and Dan not want to kill him. Maybe then try to make Serena understand. What ever he had to do though, he had to do sooner then latter. Or else Jenny and his reputation could be ruined forever.

He turned to her and smiled, "I'm going to tell them the truth," Chuck said walking over to her confused face.

"Well... What _is_ the truth?" Jenny said holding one arm with her hand. She didn't really want the answer he was probably going to say. She wanted the answer where he confessed his love to her and he didn't give a f*ck about what other thought. That she only mattered, but he wasn't going to say that.

Chuck came close, only inches away like yesterday in the lobby, "That you're the only thing that matters. That they can be as angry as they want, but it wont change a thing." He gently kissed her forehead, "The truth Jenny. I love you." It was kind of weird just saying it. Never before could he just say it, now it was like something he did automatically.

She hesitated for a moment before jumping up in excitement, "I'm coming with you!" Jenny said smiling. So what if she _just_ got here? There was no other place, no other person, she'd rather be with then Chuck. Even if that meant facing everyone back home.

No one spoke, Jenny's face only grew sadder and Chuck's only grew more concerned, "Honestly? I think this is something I really should do this by myself. They might not believe me that much, but I can convince then," He stopped unpacking and looked at here, "Plus Eric and Jonathan would hate it if you left. And even Nate needs company!" He laughed, trying not to show he felt threaten by Nate and his friendship with Jenny.

That name, Nate, made Jenny's whole body freeze. Nate sent in the picture, it must've been him. He didn't even _need_ that gossip on her! Oh my God... that secret. Should she tell Chuck now? What was the point though, Nate already got revenge so he didn't need to use it any more. There was no point in letting Chuck know, at least that's what Jenny was telling herself.

Chuck finished packing. He didn't want to leave Jenny, that was the _last_ thing he wanted to do. She couldn't come though. Everyone was probably exploding and he just really didn't want her to be around that. So Chuck just figured he'd calm everyone down then give her the sign it was okay to come back. That is, if it'd ever be okay.

Jenny started packing her things. She didn't care what Chuck said. Well she _cared_ about everything he had to say, but about this she wasn't going to discuss it. There was no way she was going to let him face them all alone. That'd just be cold! Besides how is it showing any one they're really in love if they're not even together?!

Slowly he looked over at Jenny who was busily packing up. No point in arguing, she made up her mind. That was fine with him. He wanted her to come, he just didn't want her to get hurt. So many disapproving eyes would be on them when they got back. Was Jenny ready to handle it?

They rode in the back of the limo in silence. Neither could see if the other was actually happy. Chuck thought Jenny was mad at him for wanting to leave Maui already. Where Jenny thought Chuck was mad at her for coming. Love was defiantly a _very_ complex thing, that they could both understand.

Even on the plane they barely spoke. It wasn't that they didn't want to, but no words came to mind. There was always the idea of talking about their "game plan", that seemed useless though. Was there anything _to_ be said. Maybe that was the problem with falling in love so fast, it goes away even faster then it happened.

Chuck, didn't want it to end though, he went over and sat by Jenny, "Hey..." He smiled at her. He _rarely_ smiled, usually it was just a smirk or grin. But he wanted Jenny to know he was really happy just to be around her.

"Hey... So umm..." Jenny tried to think of something to say, "What did Lily say? Was she really mad? Wanting to kill you and me?" She smiled and laughed some. It wasn't that funny, but if she didn't laugh she'd have to cry about it. And crying wasn't an option.

"I think it was more of her wanting to kill _me_, then killing you. Then you started talking about last night... Right into the speaker basically..." Chuck didn't want to bluntly say you gave her the _way_ wrong impression for what happened last night.

Jenny's whole face froze in shock, "Oh, my God!" She said practically jumping out of her seat, "Lily thinks we've had sex! All because I had to ramble on about how it was the best night of my life, and I wished _every_ night was like it. Crap! What if she's talked to my dad! What will my dad think?!" This was a huge shock wave to Jenny. She never thought of any of this before. And now that she was, it scared the heck out of her.

With saying that, Chuck's ego went way down. Was it _really_ that bad if they did have sex? Would Jenny _really_ be that embarrassed? It _really_ was apparently. His reputation never made him feel bad about anything before, but now... Now it was making the girl he loved freak out.

No one spoke once again. They knew the others reason this time though. Jenny knew Chuck was bummed about her reaction. And Chuck knew Jenny was scared about his conversation with Lily. For two people in love, they seemed to only supply hurt to the other.

The plane landed, still no one talked. They got in the limo, no words came out. Then, words weren't even possible to speak as they pulled up to their house. Almost all the disapproving faces would be up there. The only ones not to would be Blair and Nate, because with their luck Vanessa would be over.

Chuck opened the door and got out. Like a gentleman he lent his hand to Jenny, who was very hesitate to getting out, "Calm down... Just remember this," He took her hand, "You are nothing short of my everything Jenny Humphrey. Which means I wont let anything happen to you." He'd said nothing to her for hours, so the first things he did had to be positive. More importantly, from his heart.

Awww! He actually cared, like cared cared. From the silence Jenny had gotten the feeling he _wasn't_ feeling the same way any more. Sure her mind had been going back and forth from, "He loves me!" to, "He loves me not...", could you blame her though? Chuck Bass was harder to read then the feelings of air, impossible.

Slowly they made their way to building, then the elevator. As the elevator dinged, their hearts collapsed in pure fear. It was their families and they should understand. But Chuck and Jenny would be fouls to believe any one would understand. They themselves didn't understand most of it. So why get their hopes up?

Serena's head turned around as fast the speed of light it seemed, "Jenny!" She yelled as she ran over, "Oh I missed you so much!" All the sudden Serena gave Jenny a _huge_ hug. Why wasn't she pissed off?

"Uh, hi Serena," Jenny said smiling of relief, "You haven't seen Gossip Girl... have you?" She hugged Serena back really quickly, thinking she'd never get another chance it awhile.

Then, Serena laughed. Why was she laughing? Did she think this was some prank? Or could she not accept the fact Chuck was over Blair? This just made Jenny confused.

"Why do think I'm not in Spain any more? I came back the second it was posted!" Serena said it like it was obvious. Serena said it like it was no big deal. Serena said it like she was _happy._

Chuck was in shock. Just shock, nothing else. He couldn't even be happy right now if he wanted to. Serena was basically jumping up and down! Was she high? God did she go through his room?! Why this, what that, how come there were so many questions and zero answers?

Jenny was dragged into the living room by Serena, "Sooo... Chuck and I are dating," She didn't want to say love yet. Love was for when the parents come barging through telling them what idiots they were. Yet Serena didn't even flinch by dating.

"I'm just hoping Chuck doesn't screw up in less then five minute," Serena said rolling her eyes, "Can you believe the _second _Blair got off the phone with you she caught Chuck making out with another girl? Good luck right?" She said it like Chuck wasn't even in the room, she didn't want him here anyways.

Words were soaring through Jenny's head in a crazy downwards spiral. She heard right, right? Nothing made sense. _Nothing!_ Serena was just joking, of course she was just joking! There was no way Blair was heading to France, and Chuck just decided to come with them to Maui out of boredom. None of that was true... It couldn't be true.

A tear slipped and, rolled down Jenny's cheek. It was true. Serena wasn't happy to see them together, she was happy to be telling her how big of an idiot she was. That's why Chuck came, to avoid Blair. No wonder Blair didn't pick, she was probably crying her heart out. Everything that had been said yesterday, today. Had all just been turned into lies. Chuck Bass is a dirty, filthy, ass hole liar!

When Jenny and Chuck were first spotted together at the Kiss On The Lips Party, Gossip Girl said, "Looks like Little J might end up with a new boy, and a ticket to the inner circle. Or will C end up with another victim? I told you I love parties." Will Gossip Girl was sure as hell right! He got another victim.


	7. Your Apoligzies Mean Nothing Chuck Bass

Chuck slowly walked over to Jenny and put his hand on her shoulder, just for her to immediately hit it off. He lied to her. He lied to her about _everything_, everything but the fact he loved her. That didn't matter though. Because sometimes when you lie, no matter how much you regret it, the things that happened during that lie... Can never be true.

Jenny stood up and looked Chuck right in the eye. She believed him. She believed him about _everything_, everything including the fact he loved her. That was the coldest thing he had ever done. Because sometimes when you believe someone you never should, no matter how much you regret it, the things that happened during that time... Can never be forgotten.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you Blair and I broke up," Chuck said slightly glaring at Serena. He thought they finally had some bond, but maybe that bond was just Blair.

"Really?! Really?!" Jenny said ready to explode, "That's _all_ you should have told me?! Chuck you lied to me, about everything! And I can't believe... I believed you..." She let her heart go, and she let it go to the wrong guy. Why?

Serena slowly stood up and reached her arms out to give Jenny a hug. She knew how she dropped the "news" wasn't the nicest way possible, but there was no real _nice_ way to. With a situation like this it'll always come out ugly. And with a guy like Chuck, there's just no hope. So might as well make it sink in as soon as possible!

Why hadn't Blair told Jenny about the breakup? About any of it. How could Chuck lie to her face like that? About everything. What made Serena be so mean telling her about it? About him. Most of all, why did Jenny not ask? About why Blair wasn't picking up, about Chuck really coming, about Serena being so happy. If there was any one to blame, it was herself.

Slowly the two hugged as Chuck just watched them. Forgiving each other would be easy for them, because Serena was doing the right thing. Jenny forgiving him wouldn't be so easy. He had to prove to her that what he said and felt was real.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Serena said squeezing her really quick before letting go, "I can if you want me too." She wanted to stay, but she wanted to go. She wanted to stay to support Jenny, but she wanted to leave because she didn't want to put up with Chuck's horrible excuses.

Jenny put on a fake smile, "No... I can handle myself," Then turning to glare and shake her head at Chuck. The second Serena left the room, she was going to snap. She was going to snap and she knew it.

There was a moment of silence, and every one just stared at the other. They all screwed each other over. One got their revenge, Serena, now it was Jenny's turn. Chuck was never going to get his though. Right now he had been proven to be weak, and a coward. Gossip Girl was right about him.

Serena left the room with out a word. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. It was only seconds before the door opened, but it felt like hours. Leaving them alone probably wasn't _thee_ smartest thing to do. But nothing else could be done.

Chuck took a step closer to Jenny, "Let me explain what happened, Serena makes it sound _way_ worse then it really is!" He wanted touch her face, run his fingers threw her hair.

Jenny immediately took 5 steps back, "I let you take steps close to me Chuck, and look what it's done to us, and everyone!" She wiped a tear that ran down her cheek, "Letting you get close to me has only caused trouble, and pain, and being humiliated by Serena by how stupid I was being! When you took that step closer, and brushed away my hair I should have ran. I shouldn't have leaned in to kiss you." Even though it was really Chuck to blame for everything, Jenny wanted to take some blame. Because even though she hated him, she still felt a need to be connected to him.

"I admit I wasn't being the best boyfriend to Blair at the moment, but it doesn't mean what I said to you wasn't true! It doesn't mean I was pretending to want to kiss you," He tried to take a step closer again, but she just backed away, "That I _still_ want to kiss you. Jenny I love you, and that isn't going to change any time soon."

"Let's count down _everything_ shall we?!" Jenny wanted Chuck to see how it all sounded together, "Firstly, you cheated on your girlfriend when you knew you were seeing her, by making out with another girl. Secondly, you decided to ruin Eric, Jonathan, and my vacation because you were running away from Blair! Thirdly, you then lied and said Blair was going to France to visit her dad. Fourthly, you called me a poor Brooklyn girl who couldn't afford a lawyer! And then for heaven's sake you got in a fight with Nate!" Jenny said forgetting for a moment that he was black mailing her to stay away from Chuck.

Saying Nate didn't get her mad, if anything it made Jenny feel better. Nate was right to stay away from Chuck, even if he _was_ black mailing her. But he was just protecting her from the pain Chuck would provide. The pain Chuck _was_ providing.

"Well Jenny I," Chuck started to say before Jenny cut him off. He wasn't going to be able to talk. His side she would never know. Not that his side was any different, he'd just sugar coat it a little.

Jenny took a step forward, out of angry though, _not _love, "Oh I'm not done yet! Fifthly, you acted as if you and Blair were fine. Sixthly, you then came after me even after I made it perfectly clear I wouldn't, _couldn't_ be seen with you! Seventhly, you kissed me... You kissed me!" Some more tears started to come.

The tears that poured on Jenny's face felt nothing like tears. More like some poison that was burning her skin. She didn't understand why it hurt to cry. Was it even possible? Possible to cry more because your crying hurt? Apparently it was possible, anything was possible, and that was scary.

That was it, he couldn't stand around and let her say all that without getting his word in. So maybe he did screw up. Maybe he did lie about things. But not everything was fake, and she was going to know that weather she wanted to or not.

"Let _me_ talk for one minute! Okay?!" Chuck now took a step back. He wasn't sure how well he'd handle him self if he was any closer, "Firstly, I cheated on Blair. I confess to what I did, but I'm sorry everything she's done to me I think is a little worse. Secondly, I decided to go with you guys because Blair _told_ me I'd better get out of the country. And I'm sorry if Maui was the best I could do. Thirdly, my second lie wouldn't make sense if I told you the truth about why I was coming."

"Fourthly, I said that because I was so hurt that you were choosing that loser over me. When we were so close! Fifthly, tell me one time I said Blair and I were fine. I wasn't even _thinking_ about Blair because I was so token in by _you_. Sixthly, how was I suppose to know you were hiding, you never actually said anything. Seventhly, I kissed you... I kissed you because I'm in _love_ with you! I don't just love you, I'm _in_ love with you! And I'm sorry for my lies, I take everything I did to hurt you back! But I still care! I love, love, love, love, _love_ you damn it!" Chuck couldn't help but yell a little bit. Why couldn't she understand?!

Jenny slowly got closer to him. Not out of love, not out of anger. Just to be a little bit closer. Closer to understanding. Closer to control. Closer, to him.

Her head went down, for the fact she couldn't look him in the eye, "Your Apologizes Mean Nothing Chuck Bass. What happened can't be token back. I can't forgive you, and I can't forget. What happened is over now... We both have to accept that," Jenny didn't let a poisonousness tear fall. This is was what had to be done, "You belong with Blair. Blair belongs with you. And if there's any one on the Upper East Side I belong with, it's Nate. Not you. That's just how it's meant to be."

Nothing was harder, yet nothing was easier, to say. It was the truth of how everything was meant to be. Maybe they could bend rules, and break the path that had been made for them. But all the pain and agony that went along with it didn't seem worth it at the moment. There were to many forces going against them, and not enough going for them. What Jenny and Chuck thought or wanted didn't matter. The truth would always be the truth.

Chuck didn't think, he didn't want to think, he grabbed Jenny and kissed her. He kissed her like he was about to die the next minute. He felt if he didn't kiss her, he _would_ die. Jenny had token over him. There was nothing that was going to stop him.

Jenny kissed him back. That was a surprise to Chuck, but he went along with her going along. They just kissed once. It was long, long and happy.

"That was perfect..." Jenny said as she stepped back. It was such a movie-moment kind of thing. She couldn't deny it was a good kiss.

With that a smile on grew on Chuck's face. He _knew_ she wasn't serious, "There can be more perfect ones." Chuck leaned in to kiss her again, but Jenny pulled back, "What is it?" Now why was she pulling back after it was "perfect"?

Jenny took a deep breathe, "It was the perfect way to end everything..." She looked at him then started walking for the elevator, before turning around to speechless Chuck, "I think you'd better give Blair a call. I'm sure she'll take you back." After saying that Jenny felt a huge lump in her throat.

The only noise made was the elevator opening. Chuck couldn't find any words to speak with. Weather it was to beg her to stay, to yell by how angry he was, or to break down in sadness. Crying was the only thing he seemed to be able to do. Jenny had no other words to say either. Even if a part of her died inside, she was hoping a new one would grow... For both of them. Blair would always be there for Chuck. Jenny, hopefully, has Nate to be with. And if she didn't have Nate, she'd just have to be alone. As long as Chuck was happy though, that was okay. His apologizes meant nothing. But Chuck Bass meant everything to Jenny Humphrey.


	8. Why Didn't You Fight For Me?

Jenny Humphrey slowly walked into the crowded room. It had been two weeks since... Since it was over. She had an "affair" with Chuck Bass two weeks ago on her vacation in Maui, and she fell in love with him. But then the next day a picture of them making out was right on Gossip Girl. Nate Archibald was most likely the cause of the blast. He had wanted her for himself that night, or maybe longer. So the day after Chuck and Jenny flew home together to settle everyone down. Just for Serena Van Der Woodsen to burst their bubble of love with Chuck's dirty lies. That's why, that's when, Jenny Humphrey told the one guy she truly loved goodbye.

Chuck Bass looked over to the entrance the second whispers started to rise. Ever since what happened two weeks ago everyone had... Everyone had been talking. He had an "affair" with Jenny Humphrey two weeks earlier when he crashed her vacation to Maui, and some how fell in love with her. But he didn't listen to her when she said they shouldn't be seen in public kissing. Instead he told her she was crazy to think rich businessmen would care about what they were doing. Nate Archibald his best friend would have covered for them most likely. Even though Nate wanted Jenny for himself that night. After Jenny and he flew home to calm everyone down, his stepsister Serena Van Der Woodsen let out all his lies. That's why, that's when, Chuck Bass lost the one girl he truly ever loved.

Both of them were secretly searching for the other. They hadn't spoken to each other since that fateful day. Jenny had told Chuck to give Blair a call, and she wanted to know if he did. Chuck remembered Jenny saying Nate was the only UES she could be with, and he wanted to know if she was right. Inside they both knew they were hoping they weren't going to see the other. Only more problems could come from just the others face, or voice.

All the sudden Chuck basically jumped out of his seat. He saw her! Then he froze... he _saw_ her. Oh no he didn't just see her, he saw her with Nate. They were holding hands and smiling at each other. She was smiling at Nate, and not him. How could she be smiling at _Nate_?!

There was a weird feeling of someone watching her. Jenny turned around to see Chuck standing up trying to not look obvious he was staring at her. Trying to be nice she smiled and waved to him. Or would that be considered taunting? But then that smile went away and her hand went quickly down. Blair was standing up to see if he was okay. Witch made Jenny _not_ okay. He was with Blair. Chuck took her advice after all, he _took_ her advice.

"Are you okay?" Blair said setting her hand on his shoulder, "Oh..." She barely said it out loud. He was staring at _her_. The little whore who stole him the day they had a fight.

He turned around and gave a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just noticed Nate got here," It would be a death wish to say Jenny, "Do you want to say hi to him?" The second he said it, he regretted it. If she said yes that meant Jenny too. And he wasn't ready for that yet.

Blair gave Chuck a look, "You don't see who he's with?" Then the look was just a disbelieving glare. There was no way he didn't notice Jenny standing there.

"Oh you're right!" Chuck pretended to laugh, "I haven't talked to either of them in a while. I think it's been... Two weeks?" He made it sound like he couldn't remember how long ago. But he remembered what day, he remembered the hour, the minute, the second. Well maybe not the second, if he _did_ know it though. He'd remember it forever.

So they started to walk over. If Chuck was _really_ going to play this game of forgetting and not caring, Blair would too. Hopefully Jenny and Nate were playing the same game. And if they are, at least by the same rules.

Jenny looked behind her to see if he was still looking at her. Instead she saw him walking over. Something in her heart exploded. This wasn't fair to see him here with her. It didn't matter if she told him to. Deep down she was hoping he'd turn up at her door with flowers and his love. And they'd be able to be together. But she was the one who said goodbye, so she couldn't be that mad. Could she?

Instantly Jenny grabbed Nate's arm, she was shaking. He turned to her to see what was the problem. Just by the look in her eyes he knew it was a big problem. And the big problem was Chuck. For some reason he thought she'd actually gotten over Chuck. Apparently he was wrong.

"Kiss me..." Jenny whispered to him, her voice trembling, "Kiss me now! Please!" Two weeks ago she was ready to kill him. Today she wanted nothing more then for him to just kiss her already!

Nate wasn't sure if this was the right way to handle everything but, it was what Jenny wanted, "What ever you say." He smiled at her like she just said something really sweet, so people wouldn't think it was just random, then he lightly kissed her.

They looked into each others eyes. Even though Jenny had forgiven him about the blast, they had only started dating a week ago. Not once had they kissed yet. Looking into his eyes she thought she'd see Chuck, instead she just saw Nate. It was... Nice?

In only a few steps Blair and Chuck would be there, they only had a few steps. Jenny grabbed Nate and pulled him to _really_ kiss. It wasn't just to scare off Chuck, but it was nice to kiss him. Some one who was just there for her. With Chuck it was like he was kissing her because he had never before.

The second they started making out, a heart stopped. Can you guess who's? Yep Chuck's! This was cold, he knew she was doing this to bug him. Maybe she was getting even with him for walking over to her. He should have known it was to soon to actually talk face to face. But he thought, _maybe_ since she smiled and waved.

Blair's jaw dropped, "That little slut!" She whispered screamed to Chuck and the others near by, "Is she _really_ that desperate?! No wonder guys stay for so little, they screw her and go! Who would want to be around some one that needy all the time?!" She wanted to make it _very_ clear her and Jenny were no long friends.

Chuck grabbed Blair's hand and dragged her to the study where they could be alone, "What the _hell_ is your problem?!" He said banging his feast on the table, "Seriously do you always have to be the person making the comments, saying what ever it takes to make people listen. Jenny is not a slut, and she is _not_ needy!" This for a fact he knew. Jenny was no where close to needy.

"Well she f*cked you didn't she?" Blair said trying to offend more Jenny then Chuck, "I mean seriously. She's gone on a vacation where her ex-boyfriend so conveniently ends up. But for some reason she decides to screw her new friend's boyfriend? I say that's pretty needy Chuck." She flipped her hair and leaned against the book case.

He bit his lip so he wouldn't crack up laughing, "Oh God Blair! You have _no_ idea how wrong you are!" Chuck walked over to her shaking his head, getting really close, "I never slept with Jenny, I mean I did sleep by her. But I didn't _sleep_ with her. We didn't have sex at all."

Blair was caught off guard by this. She _swore_ they must've slept together! Why else would Chuck come back to New York so soon? Why else would Jenny not want to see him? They didn't actually... _care_ about each other! Did they?

"Stop messing with me... There's no other way she would want to make you jealous," Blair poured a glass of champaign, "There's no way you'd want to come back to New York and set the record straight. You took away her virginity like mine, and then came back to claim your _real_ prize," She paused for some kind of dramatic effect, "Me!".

Chuck walked towards the door, "You are not my prize. You are _no_ one's prize... And if you are, they deserve you!" Sadly he didn't say that out loud. He just kept it in his head. There was no point to get Blair to hate him more.

He went back into the main room to find Jenny and actually talk to her, but he couldn't find. Where'd she go? She couldn't have left yet. She _just_ got there. So Chuck asked around and finally some one said they noticed her leaving to the garden with Nate. Chuck wasn't thinking about they were in a romantic garden, he was just thinking about talking to her.

"Thank you, Nate, for everything. I would've died without you." Jenny said smiling while holding his hand, "I just want to forget everything that happened. You know?" She sat down on the bench with him. It was a beautiful and sunny day, it was weird but perfect.

Nate just smiled and laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, "Well if it never happened we'd never be together now," He kissed her head. It was some more like something a friend would do, or her dad. It felt really nice though.

Chuck followed the voices that sounded like Jenny and Nate. He pushed the bushes to the side to see them. And there they were, just sitting there. Talking, acting all cute. It made him feel _sick_!

"True..." Jenny looked him right in the eye, "But if it didn't happen that would mean you _blackmailing_ me wouldn't have happened too!" She laughed a little about it. She had to. It was more like, I can't believe it actually happened, and not like, I can _never_ forgive you!

The bushes instantly closed, he heard right, right? Nate was actually blackmailing Jenny?! No wonder she was so suspicious when they first kissed! God why didn't he notice earlier?! Sooner?! There was no way Chuck wanted to finish listening and watching... He now _had_ to! He pushed the bushes away again.

Nate pushed the hair out of her face. Just as Chuck did, why was everything Nate doing reminding her of Chuck? That wasn't a good sign. That wasn't a good thing. It was Nate, _not_ Chuck she was with!

"I love you Jenny Humphrey, you mean everything to me," Nate said as stood up, him saying everything reminded Jenny of Chuck, "That's why I have to tell you... Ask you something." He got down on one knee.

Jenny's heart stopped. He wasn't going to _propose_ was he?! He couldn't Jenny was only sixteen, and no matter how much he wanted her to avoid Chuck he wouldn't _propose_. When they were fighting over Blair he just asked her to move in! Two guys fighting over you isn't as fun as you think.

He reached into his jacket pocket, and took out a ring box, "This isn't exactly what you think," Nate said as he opened the box to a _huge_ stone, "I'm not asking you to marry me but. This is a promise ring... It means you'll be mine until well... You're really mine." He just smiled at her.

Chuck wanted to scream. He was doing what?! That was like a freaking pre-engagement ring! He was basically asking her to marry him! It had only been two weeks! What kind of friend was he?!?!

Jenny was about to fall over. This was to much for her, "Okay..." She said trying not to cry as he put the ring on her finger.

She was not crying because of the ring. She wasn't crying of Nate's caring. She was crying because she saw Chuck looking at them. She saw Chuck looking at them and doing _nothing_. It didn't mater what he said. He didn't fight for her earlier, and he wasn't fighting for her now. The time she needed him to the most.


	9. Like In A Movie A Light Shinning On Her

"It's a _what_?!" Rufus Humphrey angrily shouted at his daughter Jenny, "Actually don't tell me. I know what it is. You're basically engaged to him!" He ran his fingers through his hair trying to understand his teenage daughter.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Dad! It's _not_ an engagement ring! It's a promise ring!" She said it trying to sound happy and upbeat, "I'm only sixteen, if I was going to get married any time soon I'd need you or mom to give consent." She sighed, then quickly smiled. They couldn't know she wasn't that thrilled about it.

Her older brother Dan spun around in his chair, "Technically it is... Just goggled it and it says that it's basically a pre-pre-engagement ring," Dan said it to two very confused faces, what he just said didn't make any sense, "So a person gives you engagement ring when you're going to get married, like Dad gave to Lily, but then there are promise rings. Witch you give even _before_ an engagement ring like..." He decided to shut up. They got the picture.

Rufus couldn't figure out what happened to his little girl? She was so sweet and genuine. Then she lashed out with her fashion thing, witch he understood completely. I mean that was normal teen rebellion. Every kid went through it at one point. But this was just getting to out of hand! This was no more normal teen rebellion.

He walked over and put his hands on Jenny's shoulders, and looked her in the eye, "What has happened to you? Two weeks ago you were making out with the boy for some reason I still don't know. And now you're basically engaged to a boy you had a one night whatever with!" Rufus turned to Dan for some support, "Your brother and I are just concerned, because honestly? Lately it doesn't seem like you're making the best decisions..." He said referring to the ring on her finger.

Why did every one have to bring that up?! They weren't engaged! It was just like a ring to show they were dating, screw goggle. And it wasn't even like she _wanted_ to say yes. The whole time Nate was talking her heart was screaming, "Run! Run for your life! Run damn it!" but for some reason her head disagreed, "If you say yes everything will be okay. He'll take care of you. Chuck could never take care of you." And she listened to her head. Jenny now hated her mind.

"Dad... I'm not a kid any more. I know what's right, and what's wrong," She looked at Dan in desperation of help, "This is my life, and compared to yours mine is pretty mellow. I know how to tell if what I'm doing is going to be a good thing, or a bad thing." She just wanted him to get she could take care of herself!

Dan wasn't going to say anything. Both of them wanted him on their side. And he really wasn't in the mood to chose favorites. Rufus had a point about Jenny not thinking through everything. Jenny had a point though that it was _her_ life. Either way he wanted nothing to do with it!

Rufus sighed and just looked at her, "I know you difference between right and wrong. Good and bad. But Jenny..." He pushed back his hair again, "It's the fact of you _listening_ to your head when it's telling you what's right and wrong, good and bad." Just because she knew the difference, didn't mean she'd follow it.

Chuck was fiddling with his tie. Blair had some big dinner to go to or what ever. No matter what he did, he didn't seem to think he looked that great. If it wasn't the jacket, it was the shoes. If it wasn't the shoes, it was the pants. It felt like he was just trying to make excuses to take longer.

Their was a knock on the side of his open door, "Can I come in?" Serena asked as she took a step in, "I just wanted to see how you were doing with getting ready. Need any help?" She felt like crap since she caused all the drama. But she was just trying to be a good friend, and sister.

He smiled and laughed, "_No_ you're checking to see if I've jumped out the window yet!" Chuck straightened his collar, "I'm done, thanks. Is Blair here or...?" Getting this dumb dinner over with was the only thing on his mind. The sooner the better.

Serena knew he wasn't thrilled to be going out to dinner, or going out with Blair, "She txted me a minute ago saying she was on her way. So yeah in a minute she'll be here," She was about to leave until she stopped at the doorway, "Don't screw things up Chuck, I don't know who'll take you back. _They're_ gone." She closed the door behind her as she left. He knew who she was talking about. And he had to understand that it was over.

Chuck didn't even think twice about what she said. It was like he didn't even hear her. Tonight was just another night. Another boring dinner party with Blair. There was nothing _to_ think about.

The elevator door dinged open. Even threw the walls he could hear her come in. So Chuck took a deep breathe, and opened his door. Slowly he walked out to her. Their conversations never seemed to have points to them any more. So avoiding talking was something he was trying to do.

"Their you are!" Blair as she walked over to him, "Umm... Nice outfit?" She wasn't _trying_ to sound like a jerk. But she couldn't help it. Come on, he's Chuck Bass and he's wearing _that_?

Why oh why did she have to be such a... Such a... Such a bitch?! I mean the first thing she does when she sees him is complain about his outfit? If only that beautiful face had a prettier soul She wasn't awful, but there were those things that everyone would be better off without.

"Can we just go?" Chuck didn't want to stay any longer, the sooner the better, "I'm just so excited!" He said looking at Serena's disapproving look. Why did she even _care_ if he had any one in the end? It wasn't like he ever did her any real favors.

Nate straightened his jacket before knocking on Jenny's door. He messed with his hair to get it just right. Made sure the flowers were in perfect place. Shook out his arms out to get rid of the jitters. This would be the first time seeing Rufus and Dan after giving Jenny the ring, and he could only hope they took it in a good way.

"That must be Nate..." Jenny said turning away from her dad and to the door, "We're going to some dinner party or what ever." She really didn't care where they were going. At the moment doing anything to get away from her family was wonderful.

She opened the door to his smiling face, "Hey! You look great!" Nate said giving her a hug and handing her the flowers. Everyday she looked better, if that was even possible.

Why did he have to be so sweet? Complimenting her about how she looked. It was nice to hear but... not exactly coming from him. There was some one she'd much rather say it to her. They were in the back of her head now though. So it was just nice hearing it from Nate too.

Jenny smiled like a shy little girl, "Thanks," She looked back at her Dad and Dan really quick, "We should probably go." She said slightly nudging her head towards them. There was no time for her dad to give Nate a speech on dating and treating her well, or any of that.

He was kind of confused, but got the picture. They _weren't_ happy about the ring. So he wrapped his arm around her and shut the door. Just like they walked away. Jenny had never just left her dad like that. Never.

Nate and Jenny walked into a huge ballroom with a hundred or more people in it. A giant chandler was hanging from the ceiling. There was an incredible band playing away as people danced to their beat. These parties weren't so bad. Free food, free drinks, free music, free basically _everything_. Dating some one with connection wasn't so bad.

Like in a movie there was some light shinning on her, and Chuck saw that light shinning. He slowly got up, unlike at the brunch the other day, saw her, and smiled. She looked beautiful, even if she _was_ with Nate. That wasn't going away, and he didn't want it too.

Once again Jenny had the feeling she was being watched. Was she becoming paranoid? Then she saw Chuck smiling at her, and she smiled back. He looked so hansom in his suit. It didn't matter if he was here with Blair. Chuck was smiling at her right now, and that was all that mattered.

Neither of them had crossed the others mind all day. And now that they were seeing each other, it was all worth it. It was like forgetting Christmas was the next day, then waking up to a thousand presents. Just that perfect in it's on dysfunctional way.

Jenny tapped Nate on the shoulder, "I'm going to go the uh..." What was she going to say to get away? Oh yeah, the most obvious thing, "I'm going to go to the powder room. I'll be right back." She then slowly walked off, looking back at Chuck to see if he was watching. Then Jenny went into a room, and closed the door.

Chuck watched her close the door, then turned to Blair, "I'll be back in a few," He brushed off his jacket and started to walk towards where Jenny went. She did mean for him to follow right? If not it'd be okay just to see her.

"Where are you going?" Blair said standing up, instantly looking for Jenny, "Actually... What ever. I don't care. Have fun." She said noticing Jenny wasn't any where to see. Honestly, she didn't care what Chuck did. As long it had nothing to do with Little J, she was no longer Queen J in Blair's eyes.

He walked quickly to the door, making sure to avoid Nate's eyes. He knocked twice to hear a sweet and innocent, "Come in." Chuck opened the door as fast as he could, and took a step in. They were in the same room. It only could get better.

"Hi..." He said feeling shy, "You look so beautiful in that dress. Did you make it? Because it just looks really good. I mean something you'd make. You know, all your stuff is really good." Chuck wanted to stop talking right after he said beautiful. But he couldn't help to continue to talk. It was more like spitting out what ever came to mind because he was nervous.

Jenny blushed. The guy she wanted to say she looked good just said it, "Yeah I did make it. I haven't been working on fashion a lot lately but... I had a strange feeling tonight would be worth the work," She smiled and brushed back her hair, "I think your suit looks really good on you. Very, hansom." They were being nice and civil! It was like a dream.

Chuck grinned to himself. Blair was going off about how it wasn't good enough for something like this the whole ride here. And here was Jenny, saying he looked hansom. He'd much rather take Jenny's word over Blair's.

They both got a little closer to each other. But it didn't feel like they were going to kiss or anything. It was more like they were just getting closer. To hear each other better? To make sure no one heard them? To do what exactly? Or were they just getting closer, to be closer?

"Well... It was great seeing you Chuck," Jenny said sighing, knowing this conversation was about to end, "You know without bushes covering part of your face." She wanted to shout it, she didn't though. Jenny just walked right past him and out the door.

That wasn't how this was suppose to go. Jenny wasn't suppose to know Chuck saw and call him out on it. Then again Chuck didn't really know what to except. He knew she wasn't going to let him all the sudden sweep her off her feet and leave. But anything but this was excepted.

She didn't plan on bringing it up. There was just to much tension starting to build in the room. All she wanted was to see him. Talk to him. Get the need to be near, over with. Now it was time to go back to where she "belonged" and he had to go back where he "belonged".

Chuck slowly left the room after Jenny so no one got suspicious. He went back to Blair and sat down. First he figured out where Jenny was. They caught each others eye again and smiled, again. So what if they weren't _right_ next to each other. Both knew the other didn't mind being close and that mattered the most.

The moment in the room was over, that's for sure. The night though... The night was still young. Jenny and Chuck could only imagine what they both could be doing with the other. They only had to imagine for now. Because anything can happen, especially at parties.


	10. The Dark Side Is Showing

_Author's Note: To Every One Who Writes Reviews, Without Them I Wouldn't Continue_

The final song was coming to end, and almost everyone was already done dancing. Most of the people have left so far. Very few still remained. One of the couples were slow dancing together, the only ones still on the floor. As for the other young couple that had barely spoken to each other the whole time.

"I think we should leave," Jenny whispered into Nate's ear as the song ended, "Thanks for the dance." She smiled as they pulled apart.

He smiled back, "Any time," Nate started walking up the steps with her, "So when you say 'leave' where exactly do you want to... 'Leave'." He was trying to hint that his house was completely free!

Jenny stopped. It wouldn't be right to go with Nate. She didn't even go "there" with Chuck when they were caught with the love bug. Nate was a great guy, and he cared. The thing though was would he still care tomorrow? The odds were higher then Chuck's, but it still wasn't right. She couldn't go through with it. Jenny just couldn't! Or could she?

"To the limo?" Jenny said with a fading smile. There was something like guilt coming over her. Did she really owe him? It sure felt like she did.

Nate grinned, knowing she would cave, "To the limo!" He grabbed her hand and ran up the rest of the steps. Finally Jenny and he would go all the way. He knew Chuck hadn't had sex with her yet, Jenny told him, so this would be a double win.

The other couple that barely spoke looked at each, then to the floor. Chuck sighed, this night _was_ getting worse. He said it could only get better because he and Jenny spoke. Yeah, he was way off. If only he could've counted all the dirty looks Blair gave when he just _glanced_ towards Jenny. This wasn't any fun.

Now that Nate and Jenny were both leaving with smiles on their faces, it only made it worse. Chuck had a bad feeling about what they were going to do. No he _knew_ what they were going to do! And just the thought made him sick. He stole Nate's virgin, and now Nate was going to steal his. Not that Jenny being a virgin had anything to do with it. Just, you know, a similarity of the situation!

Blair got closer to Chuck and ran her fingers through his hair, "Do you want to head back to my place?" Grins, thinking they might have some actual fun now. Then again, anything could beat this.

"I don't know..." He said with a sigh. There was no point; it wasn't like he really loved her any more. Was it possible to _not_ have sex with someone because you didn't love them?! It might be normal for most people, but for Chuck it was like the unthinkable!

No one spoke. Blair was in pure shock. Did Chuck just _deny_ her?! That's what he did right? His "I don't know..." Was just a way to say no. He was denying her. That wasn't right!

She rolled her eyes at him, "Come on! Let's go back to my place. Everything will get better there," Blair stood up and waited for Chuck to do the same, "Chuck!! Come on!" She whined impatiently.

Chuck stood up and looked at Blair. He just looked at her for a second. Was it just him or was she whining more then any girl should? It was like no matter what he did wasn't good enough; he guessed this is what they called a loveless relationship. Obviously Blair wasn't feeling the same way too. She'd forgiven him about everything and now it was like she didn't even care. They weren't the same.

"Let's go to the limo!" Chuck said pretending to be thrilled, "Your house? Or mine?" It sounded like such a common question. It sounded like something that was _too_ common.

Before Jenny could even think Nate was pushing her against the wall and they were making out like crazy. It was almost impossible to get air. This wasn't the sweet moment she'd always dreamed of, but it'd have to do! That guilt and sense of owing him draped over her once again. The right thing, it was the right thing.

Sleeping with Nate was the right thing? What about following your heart? Saving yourself for love? Chasing after the one you want until they're yours? What happened to the fairy tale dream? All of that was gone. Did it even ever exist on the Upper East Side? Nothing ever seemed to be that way... Well for long at least.

Nate quickly took off his Jacket and started to undo his tie. There was a sense of guilty on him. He knew he was making Jenny feel as if she had too. But he wanted to, and it'd be fine. Tomorrow she'd be glad she went through with it with him. More importantly she did it with him, _not_ Chuck.

Jenny was scared out her mind. She trusted Nate and everything but this wasn't right! Seconds ago she convinced herself it was the right thing but now just his kiss made her tremble. The last time she felt this nervous was at The Kiss on the Lips Party. When Chuck took her somewhere nice and quiet to "Talk", and instead wanted to do something _much_ different from talking! This isn't what she wanted, and it sure wasn't for what she planned.

He slid off one of the straps to her dress, "Are you sure you're ready?" Nate didn't wait for a reply. He pushed off the strap too. In all honestly he didn't care if she was or not, she said okay earlier. So that for him was an okay for the rest of the night. No take backs? Really Nate? Kind of elementary school!

"I…" She stopped herself, "Yeah. I am! I'm ready!" Jenny pushed Nate off her and slid her dress back on. If this was going to happen, which it wasn't, he would have to be willing to hear what she had to say. That obviously wasn't the case right now.

"Wait! What?!" Nate wasn't just confused, he was angry she'd stop him, "If you're ready then why the hell are you getting dressed? I know you're new to this but sex requires most, if not _all,_ clothing off!" What was her problem? He was Nate Archibald she was lucky he'd even consider her.

A different side of Nate was starting to show. A dark side, an evil side. A side that was scaring Jenny to the very bone. His eyes, just his eyes, were enough to make her cry. His face, body, everything was just so different. They seemed to be full of pure anger. Nate seemed like he wasn't Nate at all, but whoever he was, looked ready to explode.

She quickly got out of the corner. Whenever someone got this angry, you _never_ wanted to be in the corner. It'd be, literally, a death wish. Now it was to figure out if she should talk it out, or run!

"Nate? Are you okay?" Jenny said slowly backing up to the door, talking didn't seem like the best thing to do, "I'm sorry, I'm ready. But I'm not ready to just… _do it_. I have to be with someone I love. And that's just not you right now. I'm sorry…" There was no need for her to apologize, because there was nothing wrong with being with the one you love. But the way Nate was acting. Jenny was scared to say anything else.

"I'm Nate Archibald! Girls are _throwing _themselves at me every day! And you're just fucking little Jenny Humphrey! Your first 'real' boyfriend was gay!" He grabbed both her arms, "You're an idiot if thinking you could get a second chance with me after this! If this is for Chuck you better forget about him because he's over you. He used you, just like _every_ guy who has ever dated you!" His grip tightened, his eyes flamed, his soul darkened.

Jenny felt like her whole inside just died. She was barely breathing, her heart was barely beating. A tear was ready to slip, but she held it in. Showing emotion would only make this worse. Whatever _this_ was…

"Nate, it hurts," Jenny said struggling to get her arms free, "Nate it hurts! You're hurting me! Let go!" She pleaded. What was going on?! _Why_ was it happening?! And why oh why did she have to be part of it? Something was wrong and she had no idea why, or what to do. That was the scariest part.

Some how, she broke his grip and ran to the door. It was like a horror movie. She was the victim and he was the killer. Nate wasn't going to kill, she hoped, but even the short run to the door felt like a mile.

Nate chased her and grabbed her by the hand. Without even thinking he… He hit her. He struck her right across the face. It was like he didn't even have control over his body. Yet it was like there was nothing more he'd want to do. There was something sickly wrong with him!

Jenny grabbed her burning check. Did he really just do that?! Was any of this _really_ happening?! There was no time to think. She had to get out before something else happens.*

She ran out and hailed a taxi, and immediately got in, "Just start heading to Brooklyn!" Jenny softly yelled why letting tears fall. What had she ever done to him? Well besides denying him of sex. That was it though. She'd never done anything else to upset him as far as she could remember. It was rarely the victims fault, it wasn't her fault.

"Actually…" Jenny said leaning forward, "There's a different address I'd like you to go to…" She whispered it to him then fell back into her seat, to close her eyes. Even if it was for only a minute. Just to get some rest.

Suddenly the car came to a stop, waking Jenny up. Had she really slept the whole way? Well it wasn't _that_ far away but it was amazing she even fell asleep. Could anyone else fall asleep while a complete stranger was driving them? The fact it was one am really didn't help with the creepy factor.

Jenny slowly got out of the car and handed him the money. Now that she was here she didn't even understand why she came. Dan and Rufus were still back at the house in Brooklyn moving things. Lily was out a business. Eric was still on his vacation with Jonathan. And who knew where Serena was! No one was here, no one who cared.

She walked in the door with her head down. Her check was already bruising. More than anything it was so no one could see her cry. Why was she ashamed of doing what was right to her? Why was she ashamed to of been hit by a boy who was angry? What made her ashamed?

When she entered the apartment all the lights were off. All the lights except one room. It was Chuck's. "Oh God is he in there with Blair?!" Jenny thought to herself as she tiptoed closer, "There's no noise… So that's a good sign. Right?" She hesitated but softly knocked on the door.

Her knock made the door quietly screech open. There was Chuck. Just sitting there all by himself, staring into nothing. Did he notice she was even there? Could she quickly escape before he noticed her? No she wanted him to see her. Jenny wanted Chuck to be there.

Chuck looked up at Jenny. He looked up to her check that was clearly swelling up and bruised, "Are you okay?" He said with a worried, yet not really there tone, "What happened?" He wanted to hug her, but his legs weren't letting him get up.

"Where's Blair?" Jenny said wiping a tear away, "Why aren't you with her?" She wanted to know why he was all alone. He could have, should have, been with Blair. There was no reason he should be here, even if she needed someone.

He gave her a half smile, "I sent her home…" His eyes were swelled up, like he had been crying, "I'm Chuck Bass. Every one excepts me to be Chuck Bass. But has anyone ever thought I might just want to be Chuck? She wanted something from me, and I didn't want to give it to her." Chuck said for the first time admitting he'd rather not be a Bass.

"It's better than being a Humphrey." Jenny said letting out one laugh before breaking down crying. The world was such a corrupted place. Everyone, everything, you knew can turn into something beyond your imagination in the blink of an eye. Someone must have blinked.

Chuck now instantly stood up and hugged her tight, "We have to stick together in this world," He said while he rubbed her back, trying to comfort her, "I promise, I'll watch over you. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise." Chuck kissed her on the forehead and let a tear fall even. He'd never cried in front of any one before. Not like this.

As much as everyone else would hate, Chuck and Jenny needed each other. They needed each other like the air we breathe. Neither of their worlds made sense to them anymore. It was time to make their own world. So maybe for once there could be nothing but peace. Nothing but happiness. Nothing but each other.

_*I know Nate would never do this in the show, well hopefully, but you all understand right? This is how I'm making him for now. Hope no one's up set!_


	11. Telling Big Brother

When Jenny woke up she was lying next to Chuck, and her check was burning. Deep down she was hoping it had all been a dream. Being with Chuck was like a dream, in a good way. So Jenny more wanted the rest of the night to be a nightmare. Her check was burning still though, it was no nightmare. At least not one when she was sleeping.

The room seemed so empty, but things were every where. Thankfully her clothes were _not_ one of the many things on the floor. Sleeping with Chuck last night would've been reversing everything she went through. Even if she _did_ leave Nate for him. Just doing it that same night would've been awful, that is if the night could get any worse.

All the sudden Jenny heard the elevator door ding open. That damn elevator! It was always the cause of problems. When Chuck and her first entered to see Serena. When Jenny left Chuck. Then when Jenny came back there last night. And now some one was going to walk in seeing them in the same bed together! Damn elevator...

Jenny started to panic. Should she try and wake Chuck up? Run out the door when who ever is there wasn't looking? Hide in the closet? Or just stay in the room and pray to God that they'll just leave? No matter what she chose, being caught was _not_ an option.

Quickly Jenny tiptoed to the door. Looking out the crack she noticed Dan. Great, big brother was here. Explaining what she was doing there was only going to be harder. Hopefully he wasn't worried why she never came home. But who was she kidding? He's _always_ worried about what she's doing!

She was about to run out and make up some excuse, until she realized one big detail. A detail that could screw up Chuck and her life forever. Her bruising and burning check. If Jenny ran out there right now, looking that, Dan would never allow her to go any where by herself. He wouldn't even let her explain it was Nate. And if he did, he'd never believe her. That one little detail.

So Jenny ran back over to the bed and nudged Chuck, "Chuck! Wake up please!" After she nudged him though, she realized she had to explain to him what happened too. Was waking up Chuck going to help her at all?

Chuck slowly turned towards her smiling. "Good morning to you too," He slowly pulled him self up, yawning, "What's so urgent?" Then he realized her check again. He'd completely forgotten about it. This was urgent.

Jenny put her finger to Chuck's mouth, telling him to shut it, "Dan is outside in the kitchen _right_ now! I can't go out there!" Jenny was basically jumping up and down she was so freaked out, "If he sees me... If he sees me like this, who knows what he'll do."

She tried to make it show she was afraid Dan would blame him, but Jenny didn't want to bluntly say it. Hearing from a girl, "I think my brother will suspect you of hitting me, and not believe what ever you or I say." Doesn't really get a guy to talking and helping. Sadly, it was what Jenny thought.

It was quiet for what seemed like hours, but really only second, as Chuck slowly touched her check. Bringing it up would make things worse. Ignoring it would make things unbearable. Now was not the time to ask her about her pain. Right now was the time to escape Dan. Or at least escape his words of "wisdom".

"I'll distract him, you can uhh..." Chuck tried to think of some where she could go to or hide. When it came down to it though, there wasn't any place for her to go. Staying in his room would only make things worse if any one came in. The elevator was out because of it's damn bell. Where could she go?

He wasn't saying anything, "I'll go run to my room. If he asks we took the limo back here together because we went to the same party. This was closer, so I just stayed here," Jenny said looking out the door for Dan, "That's the story, okay?" She completely forgot about her check and explaining how it all happened.

Chuck really wanted to bring up her check, he couldn't ignore it right now, "What about your check? Dan's going to see it," Saying it out loud only made it more real. "How can I, we, explain that to him?" Though Chuck hated to admit it, Dan was a smart guy. He wouldn't fall for a dump story like Jenny fell. Falling wouldn't cause any ones check to look like that.

Jenny shot a glare to Chuck. He was trying to be helpful, but it made her so angry inside. How dare he bring it up?! This wasn't, even though it was, the time to talk about it. But excepting him to make some realistic story up would be a mistake. Like Chuck was thinking, no accident story would be believable.

"He wont have to see, okay?!" Jenny said snapping, "Just distract him! I don't need you to do anything else!" She didn't _need_ him to do anything else, but she really wanted him to. Saying it out loud though after she got mad would just be wrong. At least Jenny thought it was wrong to ask for help after you were mean to the person.

After Jenny spoke, Chuck didn't say anything else. He understood she didn't want to talk about. Pretending like it was nothing only let who ever did it get away, and thinking they could do it again. Chuck was going to do more for her, just not the extra kind Jenny would be hoping for.

Without another word he left for the kitchen to distract Dan, "Well good morning Daniel," Chuck said as Dan sipped his coffee, "Liking my coffee? It's from Paris." He leaned against the counter as he watched Jenny starting to run up the stairs.

Dan chuckled to himself, "Yeah I do, thank you very much," He took another long sip, "Did you get it the same time you were in Paris to get Blair's presents?" Dan knew that was harsh. It made him happy he could think of something so snappy so quickly.

Suddenly Jenny stopped. Hearing Blair's name was so weird. True she did kind of steal Chuck from her, but then Blair did everything she could to make her feel like crap about it. Jenny heard about what happened at the brunch, what Blair said. And last night it was just obvious she was saying something nasty. It's been two years and Jenny still couldn't get over how bitchy Blair could get.

Chuck widened his eyes, telling her to _move_. Dan couldn't see her leaving from downstairs to her room. Besides, Chuck wanted to get to his bonus helping.

"No, I didn't actually. The private jet flew it in..." Chuck looked at the stair case again to see if Jenny had gotten to her room already, she did, "Okay Dan we have to talk. I know you hate me, and I hate you. But something is wrong." He leaned towards Dan, making sure when he talked _no_ _one_ could hear.

"What is it?" Dan said sarcastically, yet he still wondered. Chuck actually sounded concerned for a change. If Chuck brought up girls or something pointless like that, Dan was out! He was a serious guy, only had time for serious things.

Chuck let Dan's sarcasm go, "Something is wrong with Jenny," He knew if he stopped there endless jokes and remarks would be coming from Dan. Not that he'd have any time to continue, he just set himself up for some kind of a joke about how sleazy he was. No how sleazy he _use_ to be.

"Why because she wont sleep with you?" Dan said while he poured more coffee in. Something must have been in the coffee because he couldn't get enough of it. Well more then normal any ways.

"Her check, it's bruised, swollen. It's no accident," Chuck grabbed Dan's mug away from him, and slid it away, "Last night, she came here around one am after she was at a party with Nate. I know that she left with Nate because I was there too, with Blair. She left smiling and happy, but Dan when she came here she was broken and crying. Something happened." Even though Jenny was the real hurt one, Chuck felt crushed. He felt like he had to fix everything.

Dan blinked, then laughed not being able to believe it. Down in his heart he knew Chuck wasn't lying. That this wasn't any kind of joke. But he couldn't believe something like this could, would, happen to his own sister. Who would want to hurt her? When she wasn't running away from home to start her own fashion line, she was one of the sweetest girls in New York.

"What do you know?" Dan said looking up at the stairs, "If you're lying to me though Chuck Bass, you're a dead man. I hope you know that." Joking about his little sister being hurt was the least smartest thing any one could ever do. It was a death wish no less.

After about fifteen minutes Jenny skipped down the stairs, hiding her check, "Hey Dan! Bye Dan! Meting up with some... Umm..." She had no idea who she'd be meting, no one was her friend really at the moment, "Just going to be out with some friends!" That wasn't the best lie to be thought up.

"Okay, sure." Dan said while he got up and followed her to the elevator, right before she got in he grabbed her hand turned her around, "What... What happened Jenny?" He just starred at her check that she obviously tried to cover with make up. It hurt to see her like this. But it hurt Dan even more that she couldn't tell him. Trust him with this.

Jenny looked over to Chuck with a tear laying on her eyelash. Chuck told Dan, why would he do that to her? She didn't want any one to know. Dan wasn't going to let this go now, ever. Her life just got ten times more complicated.

Chuck looked at Jenny, he looked her right in her tearing eyes. He told Dan, guilty as charged. But he wasn't going to stand around and do nothing! If Jenny couldn't even tell Dan, then this was more serious then it appeared. Chuck loved Jenny and this was the right thing to do. Even if that made her hate him ten times more.


	12. Jumping To Conclusions

"How the _hell_ could you of told Dan about my face! The whole point of me sneaking up stairs is so he wouldn't see it, or me in your room!" Jenny stomped her foot on the ground frustrated. How was she going to explain this to Dan? She wasn't going to be able. At least not with out him killing Nate afterwards.

Chuck for the first time in his life looked over at Dan for help, "I told Dan because he's your brother. He deserves to know what's going on with you Jenny... So if you're hurt, he should know." Ever since he'd moved in with the Van Der Woodsen's Chuck actually got a feeling for what the word family meant. And so he was going to use family.

Dan shock his head at Chuck, denying any help, "Ok all I want to know right now, besides about what happened with your check, but what the _hell_ happened last night?! Why were you sneaking out of Chuck's room? Did you guys..." Dan would literally puke if he had to finish that sentence. Chuck and his baby sister, yuck!

Jenny looked at both of two of her favorite guys in the world. They really were going to make her explain everything, "No! Chuck and I didn't do it, I haven't done it with any one," It felt so embarrassing admitting that, "I just fell asleep with him again. When I woke up I heard you and freaked out. So I ran up to my room, and convinced Chuck to distract you!" Wait... Why was she taking the blame?

"Oh God! What do you mean you fell asleep with him _again_! It's better then sex but still. You've been in the same bed as him more then once?!" Dan scratched his head in confusion. For some reason he was thinking normal families didn't have these problems. Oh to be normal, and Chuck Bass free.

"Yes Dan, I have fallen asleep in Chuck's arms more then once! Twice to be exact! Am I going to Hell now?" Jenny wanted slam a door or something, "He was there, and he understood my pain. Is that ok with you? Or am I going to have to explain more?" At least he wasn't talking about her check any more.

That didn't exactly fly with Chuck, "Wait... What do you mean I was there? Are you using my for just comfort or something?" The odds were low, but he'd done it himself. Used people to feel wanted or cared about. Jenny wouldn't do that though... Would she?

Every one was taking everything she said _way_ to seriously! "No! How could you even say that?! Do you really think I'm that kind of person?!" Jenny was now frustrated with Chuck. Neither of them were helping her any more. Now it was one dumb question after another.

"Yeah Bass! How could you say that about my sister?! Even right after all the caring crap you just told me," Dan came over and shoved Chuck, "She's my baby sister. How could you even lower her down to _your_ level?" Messing with people was Chuck's specialty.

He didn't mean to piss off Dan, but they were getting off track, "Back off Dan!" Calling him Humphrey would technically be degrading to Jenny too, so he didn't say it, "We're all kind of getting off topic here." Chuck slightly glanced over at Jenny's check.

Dan rolled his eyes at himself, "You're good Jenny... You're good! Don't try to deny it, I know you were messing me up," At least Dan thought she was, "We'll deal with your bad judgment latter," Quickly he looked at Chuck, "But right now let's deal with some one else's bad judgment. Messing with my sister." She had to tell him.

They all looked at each other. It wasn't helpful because every one's facial exasperation was so blank. Who knows though? Maybe some one would crack. Hopefully Jenny.

"Nate! Nate ok, Nate!" Jenny blurted out and ran back upstairs crying. What was with her and crying?! She hated it! Doesn't matter if Nate turned out to be evil. It doesn't matter if Chuck was so confusing. And it especially doesn't matter if Dan was so pursuing. Crying this much just couldn't be healthy for you.

Chuck and Dan gave each other a confused look. Nate? What the hell did she mean by Nate? Jenny yelled Nate's name, started crying, then ran away. Hmmm... What ever did she mean by Nate? Then at the same exact time they got it.

"She wants us to talk to Nate about it!" Chuck said before Dan could. Oh yeah, he was smart! At least he thought he was for thinking of the genius conclusion.

"Because she's to shaken up about it! And Nate is the other person who knows who it is, or what happened!" Dan said immediately after Chuck. Ha! His part was more important! Boys and their to quick to be real conclusions...

Then they both looked at each other again. Who was going to call Nate? Who was going to comfort Jenny? Each option seemed like a good one. Dan wanted to call Nate to make sure he'd get over as soon as possible. He always wanted to go and make sure his little sister was ok. Chuck want to call Nate to basically _force_ him to get there as quick as possible. But then there was Jenny upstairs crying her heart out. Who'd get which job?

_PS It's short but... __**I'M BACK**__!!! :D_


End file.
